Ninja Life
by boomletstudios
Summary: When a new threat rises with dangerous tech,Jay struggles with a habbit and both he and Nya have problems to resolve.What will happen after a tragic 'accident',leaving one of the ninja on the edge of death.Will the threat finish there job or will they fail?.Will Lily accept Jay as a father? Will someone from Nya's past change her relationship?VIOLENCE/Second Book in Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Just for those who might not know, this is the sequel to The Ninja's End...Hope you all enjoy..I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

It hasn't been that long since the incident. It's the last day of summer before school starts back up, so everyone is gonna have some family time at the beach, or at least some of them. Mike, or Zen, he doesn't care which name you all him, he still has to get used to having a family and living with them. Lily still won't refer Jay as her dad, she usually stays closer to Lloyd. She also has some minor issuses with Blake. For Jay's injury, Cyrus made a special lotion to speed the healing process up. Kai had a sling to keep his arm in place.

Nya, Pixal, Lucy, and Skylar all were sitting on their beach towels, along with the guys. Lily was close to the water, sitting by herself, and watching the waves crash against the shore. Andrew, Kent, Max, Jack, Blake, and Zen all sat somewhat away from there parents, just so they don't get annoyed. Zen actually stayed away from the group, he just needed time to think.

"Oh boy..." Lloyd sighed as another wave crashed against the shore.

Cole looked over at his friend, a sign of boredom was in his eyes. He turned and started to rummage through his bag and pulled out a football. He stood up and stretched when he faced his friends."Anyone wanna play?"

Everyone looked at Cole as he started to walk out into the soft sand. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd all exchanged looks, but they all stopped glancing around and stared at Jay. He had a smirk on his face, he jumped up and darted towards Cole. The other three men did the same, Kai did his best not to swing his arm badly. Jay leaped forward and tackled Cole who didn't even see him coming.

"Hehe..Argh...I didn't think you would tackle me." Cole said as he pushed the smirking Jay off of him. The other three smiled and started to spread out to play catch, or to tackle people. The women laughed at the men's childness.

"So Nya, how's it going now that you have Jay and Mike back?" Everyone's attention turned towards Skylar.

Nya started to scratch the back of her head."It's good...just um...different. Mike is just trying to get used to having a good home. Lily...she just can't except the fact that Jay has been alive for all of these years. It's like she hates him."

"I can understand why she would be, but if I was in her situation I would be glad he is alive." Lucy said.

"Yea I would too, but the only one she would consider a dad is Lloyd." Nya said.

Pixal decided to join in," Zane has told me Jay has been damaged...mentally.."

Nya lowered her head and mumbled,"Yea...that's whats different.." Yet everyone heard it and also lowered their heads.

As Jay ran after the ball, that soared over his head, he saw Lily sitting alone. He looked back and saw Lloyd walking towards him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you two need time together. She may look to me as a parent, but deep down she's loves you as a father." Jay smiled at Lloyd's words, he looked back at the other three who were messing with each other.

"Yea..I know," Jay handed the ball to Lloyd and started towards his daughter. Lloyd smiled, hoping for the best, he turned and went back to play catch again.

Jay slowly walked through the soft warm sand, trying not to startled Lily. As he reached her he looked down at her, she was now looking out into the sunset.

"Hey," Jay said, Lily spun her head around, a little startled. Jay saw the corner of her mouth rise up into a small smile.

"Hey..." Lily looked back out to the sun, Jay smiled and took a seat next to her. Nya looked up and saw Jay sitting down next to their daughter, a grin came across her face. Everyone else glanced over real quick and smiled. Blake smiled, hoping that Jay could give her some help.

Instead of starting a conversation easily, Jay jumped right into it.

"Lily...why do you hate me?" Jay looked at her, she quickly looked at him.

"Who said I hated you?" She quickly asked.

"You." Jay answered flatly.

Lily looked away, she did rage out at him that one time."I...I don't hate you."

"You don't have to lie, you prefer Lloyd as a father don't you?" Lily didn't answer, she just looked down towards the other side where no one was sitting.

Jay put a hand on her shoulder,"I already know." He stood up and took his hand away."I just want you to know I've sacrificed so much stuff to keep you from being taken by Pythor from your mother. Nearly my life."

Lily looked up at her father, who was looking out at the sunset. Her eyes traveled to his neck, she saw the big fading scar on his neck. He looked at her and started to walk away.

"Dad wait!" Lily jumped up and looked at her father. Jay froze as he turned around, she had never called him that before. His electric blue eyes started to water with tears. Lily walked towards him and hugged him. Jay embraced his daughter in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"Please don't ever leave me again..." Lily whispered, tears in her eyes too. Jay hoped that this moment would never end, until he got an idea. He pulled away and a huge grin came across his face.

Lily raised an eyebrow in confused, but before she could question Jay threw her over his shoulder and ran out into the water.

"Wait! No no no No! NO!" Lily shouted as Jay tossed her into the water. Everyone on the beach saw it and laughed, then the guys started to get an idea. They got into a small huddle and started to whisper. They looked at the group of teens talking amoungest themselves and smiled.

"Let's do this," Cole said as he turned and started towards the group. Kai grabbed Jack, Lloyd got Max, Cole grabbed both Blake and Kent, Zane grabbed Jason leaving Zen behind laughing so hard. After all of the teens were thrown into the water, they all tackled Lloyd in the water. The other four laughed and heard some girls laughing from the beach. They all spun around with glares.

"Oh shit..." Skylar said as she stood up and took off down the beach. The other three girls did the same as their lovers chased them to no end. Kai, Cole, and Zane had all caught who they were after and were now taking them to the water.

Jay was still chasing after Nya, he could tell she was getting tired, but he wasn't.

"You look tired!" Jay shouted from behind Nya.

"Shut up!" Nya yelled just before tripping and tumbling in the sand. Jay gave a small laugh and quickly picked her up.

"Now it's your turn." He smirked. Nya quickly reached her arms down under Jay's arms and started to tickle him.

"Hahaha!" Jay fell back and Nya staddled him, tickling him."No! Please!"

"Nope!" Nya smiled.

"Please! STAHP! HAHHAAHAHA! HEHEAHAHA STAHHHHPPPP!" Jay begged, squrming around. He caught a glimspe of a figure bending down behind Nya, he felt Nya get off of him. He opened his eyes, still laughing, he saw Kai dragging Nya to the water.

"Thank...hehe...you Kai," Jay said as he followed Kai.

"No problem, looked like you were having a tough time." Kai said with a smirk. As they reached the deeper part of the water, Kai handed Nya to Jay, who tossed her in.

"Jay!" Nya yelled as she splashed him. He splashed back and most of it landed on Kai. Then everyone started a splashing war, Jay hoped the family bond he felt he had just created would stay like this forever. Yet all the good things must end...


	2. First Day of School

**I apologize for not updating sooner, My internet was out. Hope you all enjoy..I don't own ninjago!**

 **No One's POV**

Jay woke up to the bright light of the morning son, peaking through the blinds in his room. He blinked several times before he got used to the light. He looked around, especting to see Nya beside him, but she was no where to be seen. He look to the night stand on his side of the room where a clock sat.

"six-thirty...great..."Jay rubbed his forhead while he forced himself to get out of bed. He threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He left his room and ran into Kai, who just came out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his neck and around his waist.

"Watch it," Kai joked, looking at Jay's messy hair.

"Ugh...I'm not in the mood..why are you here?." Jay said as he pushed past the red ninja.

"Well I would't suggest going into the kitchen. And everyone stayed the night here in the temple...don't you remember?" Kai turned around.

Jay stopped and faced him."I don't really remember last night...why shouldn't I go into the kitchen? I want to see my kids before they go to school."

"Okay, not my fault if you get ripped to shreds." Kai walked away to his old room. Jay sighed and started to continue his way to the kitchen.

"Lily, Lloyd's gonna take you and your brother to school today." Nya said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Yes you told me like five times already..." Lily said as Zen walked in, he was quiet. That was normal for him, but it was different this time. He had blue jeans on along with a blue and red hoodie.

"So...Mike are you ready for your first day of school?" Cole asked, breaking the awkward silence. Zen didn't respond, he just looked out the window."Um..Zen.."

"I'm _excited_..." Zen mumbled with sarcasim.

He was given the same classes as his sister. The principle thought it would be more suitable for him, Lily would be able to keep an eye on him. Jay had argued with Nya about putting him in school, he suggested to just homeschool him. Zen could send someone to the hospital if he got pissed at them. Skylar, Lucy, Lloyd, and the rest of the teens came in ready to leave for school or work.

"Everyone ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Mostly.." Jack said as Jay walked in. Nya shot him a glared before looking away, he looked at her confused.

"Hope you have a good day at school." Jay gave Zen a pat on the back, he tried to hug Lily but she moved away from him."Really..." Jay mumbled under his breath.

"Well I suppose...we should get you kids to school." Cole stood up and stretched. Grabbing his keys, Lloyd headed out the door. The teens followed along with Cole, Skylar, Lucy, Zane, and Pixal. Once he heard the door shut, Jay shot Nya a glare.

"What the hell was that for?"

Nya stood up and put her hands on her hips." Really?"

"Yes really! I haven't done anything!" Jay crossed his arms.

"Then where were you last night?!"

"I uh...shit..I don't remember.." Jay said as he looked down.

"How do you not remember?"

"He was out running around the city as Blaze. I helped him get out unoticed..." Both adults turned their gazes to see Kai.

Jay looked at him and started to remember last night." Damn it!" He said.

"Jay you promised me that you would do that anymore!"

"I know! It's a habit now." Jay gave her a sad look before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Nya tried to go after him, but her brother stopped her."Don't, you're just gonna make things worse. He's gone through so much, he just needs to do what he wants for now. You can't just espect him to quit something that quickly."

"Kai I'm an adult. I think I know how to handle these things." Nya pushed past her brother.

"Nya!" Kai said in a mean and demanding tone. She looked at him and hung her head."Nya I promise things will get right, you just need to give him some time." He walked up and gave his sister a hug. She hugged back."I promise..."

 **Small Time Skip-**

The teens were just dropped off at Ninjago high and their parents went to work. Lily and Blake had almost all of the same classes together.

"Here, this is your locker Zen." Lily, Blake, and Zen all stopped at the locker."We'll be in this class first." Lily pointed at a door that was at the end of the hallway. Zen nodded as both teens went to their lockers. He searched his schedule for his combo and found it.

"24-03-10," He said to himself as he spun the lock to the numbers. As he placed his bag in it and took out what he needed for class, three guys were approaching him. One slammed the locker door while Zen's hand was still in it.

" **ARGH!** " Zen dropped his books and tried to get his hand out.

"Look at the new kid, already struggling." One guy said as he pushed on the locker door to add pressure.

"Ah!" Zen felt his hand turning numb. He grabbed the locked and started to enter the combo.

"Oh no you don't." Another guy grabbed his hand and twisted it around Zen's back.

"Fuck!" Zen yelled in pain. Then the third guy slammed Zen's head into the metal locker.

"FRANK!" All three boys looked to the man who yelled the name. Zen was holding tears back as the man named Frank pushed harder on the locker. The guy who yelled had four other people behind him as he grabbed Frank's shirt collar and slammed him into a locker. Two other guys got Franks guys away from Zen. Zen looked up and saw another guys approach him, he was relieved at who he saw.

"Hey," He said as he helped Zen out with his combo."Shit well..I'm gonna pull this and it might hurt. Looks like your bleeding too." Zen nodded and closed his eyes. With one strong tug, the locker door opened reveiling Zen's numb hand. Blood was oozing out of it, well not a lot.

"Thanks Max..." Zen thanked his cousin as he picked his stuff up.

"No problem, just be more careful." Max turned and went to Frank."Jack go take Zen to the nurse,"His brother nodded and went to lead Zen to the nurse.

"Damn," Jack said as he looked at Zen's hand.

"I've had worse..."

"I believe that...Just stay close to us and this won't happen again, okay?"

Zen looked at him." Yea...sure.."

"Frank you are the most annoying guy in this god damn school!" Max pushed him up against the lockers.

"What? You gonna protect a criminal like him?! Everyone knows that he is one, don't you think he deserves a punishment?!" Frank pushed him back.

"He's my cousin! And yes I am! If I see-"

"Hey! Enough, get to class!" An approaching teacher yelled.

Max looked at the teacher and back at Frank." Stay away from him or you will pay." He growled before walking away.

Frank watched at he walked away, an evil looking grin grew on his face.

"Oh I'll stay away from him alright."


	3. Blessing

**Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago...**

 **No One's POV**

Zen sat in the nurse's office while the nurse got some bandages ready for his hand. Jack was leaning on the doorframe waiting for Zen. He scanned his hand, looking at the small gashes just above his knuckles on all figures, not the his thumb. His face hurt from it being slammed into a metal locker. He glanced at the clock when the nurse came over to him.

"Great...my first class is already 20 minutes in." He said.

"Chill you're not the only one, well actually you might be. I think I'm gonna go to class." Jack said as he stretched a little.

"Here," The nurse gave him a slip, just so he wouldn't be counted as late.

"Thanks. You know where your class is?" Jack looked at his cousin.

Zen looked at him," Yea I do."

"Mk, just watch out for them." Jack said as he left the room.

The nurse went back to Zen and started to work on his hand."You're lucky I have stitching equipment, if I didn't you would have to be sent home or to a doctor."

Zen only got one stitch in each figure, then was wrapped in a bandage to keep them from catching on anything, and to keep them from getting infected. He looked back at the clock once more. _Fifteen minutes for four like stitches, what the hell_.

"I'm gonna have to call your parents to let them know about your injury."

"What? You know what, nevermind..." Zen said as he stood up and ran his good hand through his hair. He grabbed his stuff from the counter and waited to get a note. The nurse grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his escuse for being late. She handed the paper to him and Zen left to get to class.

"What kinda bullshit was that?" He asked himself as he walked down the hall to his class. He peaked inside the window before entering, he was at the right room.

"So when we ever work in groups you will-Zen...you're late." The teacher said, know as Mr. Parker. Zen looked around the room and earned himself a glare from Lily."Why don't you have a seat." Zen handed him his slip and headed to the only open seat, next to Blake.

"Now again, when we..." Mr. parker started to ramble back into his sentence when Blake leaned in close to Zen.

"Where the hell were you? Your sister is pissed." Blake whispered.

Zen shot him a small glare," My face was slammed into a locker, along with my hand." He raised his wrapped hand." I have four fucking stitches because of this guy named Frank."

Blake scrunched up his face in disgust," That guy's an ass..." He said along with words that Zen couldn't make out.

"What?" He asked.

Blake looked up towards the front of he room."...Nothing"

Zen stared at him," Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

" _Yes._ "

"No," Blake's response was in a harsh tone. Zen glared at him before focusing up at the front of the room, he also recieved another glare from his sister, who was two seats away from him.

Jay sat in the living room, looking through a scrap book that Nya had got for Lily. Most of the pictures were from all of her birthdays, Jay smiled at all of them. He noticed Lloyd was holding the cake in every picture for Lily.

Jay sighed as a single tear slid down his cheek." Guess she was right...Lloyd is and will be a better father than me." He shut the book and ran a hand through his soft hair.

"Don't put yourself down like that."

Jay looked towards the doorway and saw Kai. He put the book back where he got in and stretched."I already have."

Kai leaned on the doorway,"Come on, don't be like this. Lloyd only did it because he didn't want Lily to feel like she never had a father."

"I understand that. You and I both know that it's true. Lily will never see me as a father." Jay walked up to Kai and tried to push past him, he didn't move.

"Jay come on, I know what you're gonna do. Just don't even try."

Jay looked at Kai confused." What do you think I'm gonna do?"

Kai adjusted his sling and stopped leaning on the doorway. He glanced down at Jay's wrists and back up at the master of lightning.

"Really, is that how you see me? Some sort of suicidal person?" Jay started to give Kai a glare.

"Kinda...But where are you gonna go?" Kai said, pushing the subject aside.

"I actually need your help." Jay dragged Kai into the room and peaked out the door. Down the hallway he spotted Nya on the phone, then he shut the door and turned to Kai, who had a confused face.

"...So what do you need?" Kai sat down in a chair.

Jay's heart started to pound, he had only purchased the ring two days ago. He also had been waiting to do this for years, but when the whole Pythor incident went down, he didn't have the chance.

"I...um...err...I," Jay started to sweat and his heart pounded faster.

Kai rolled his eyes," Spit it out already."

Jay started to scratch the back of his head."I-I would like to ask you for your...uhm...your sisters hand in m-marrige."

Kai looked at him, shocked that he actually asked him."What?" He stood up to stand infront of Jay, he was slighty taller than the blue ninja.

"I would like to asked Nya to marry me." Jay said as he stood up straight. He stared into Kai's amber orbs, a glare started to formed on Kai's face. Jay started to regret his decision.

"Are you kidding me? You've been gone for 16 years buddy, I think you need some time to think about what you just said." Jay's jaw dropped, he felt tears starting to swell in his electric blue eyes. Kai stared into Jay's eyes, making him uncomfortable and stupid for asking him.

"Okay." Jay said in a small voice, fighting back the tears.

After a minute of awkward silence, Kai put his hand on Jay's shoulder and started to laugh. Jay glared at him.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry I couldn't resist..." Kai said as he looked at Jay's confused, yet angry face."But in all seriousness...are you sure?"

"About marring Nya? Of course, she is the love of my life."Jay said, wiping away tears.

Kai smiled," I know, but do you have a ring?"

Jay smiled and nodded as he pulled a light blue box from his pocket. Kai's eyes widend as Jay open the box, revealing a ring with three stones. One blue stone in the center with two light blue one's, one on each side. Kai looked up at Jay shocked.

"When did you get this? How much did it cost?"

Jay shut the box and put it back in his pocket." I was saving up after we defeated Morro. I bought it after we fought Nahdakhan, it was 8,000 dollars."

"What?! Oh man now I feel bad for teasing you..." Kai brought Jay into a hug."You have my blessing to marry Nya."

Jay hugged back."Oh thank you!"

"On one condition." Kai pulled away from Jay.

"And w-what would that be?" Jay asked, feeling nervous.

Kai smiled," I want the groomsmen to where red suits."

"Deal," Jay hugged Kai again."Thanks you again."

"No problem." Kai said right as Nya opened the door and walked in.

"Woah...Did I interupt something?" Kai and Jay pulled apart, Jay wiped tears from his eyes.

"No." Kai said calmly.

Nya rolled her eyes."Okay, whatever you say. Anyway I was just on the phone with the nurse at the highschool and Zen got four stitches."

"Are you serious?" Kai asked.

"I told you we should put him in school." Jay said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Kai said.

Jay looked at him "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you all enjoy! Sadly I don't own ninjago...**

 **Lloyd's POV**

I am parked in my light green ford charger just in front of the Ninjago Highschool. It had dark green rims, LEDs were lined under of car. I had managed to get custom light and dark green seats, with a black stripe down the middle of each seat. The LED's could change into any color of a rainbow, but you have to access it through a remote, which is very complicated to use. I'm hoping that Jay will make it easier to use.

I have to say that I'm eagar to see how the first day of school went for them. Although I'm on Jay's side, to keep Zen out of school and be homeschooled, but Nya said otherwise. Seeing them back together is awesome, but Jay stillhas complications with Lily. I don't understand why she isn't that happy to have her father back, well I mean they had a little moment yesterday, but I didn't think that was actually gonna stay forever.

I still will look out for Lily and now Mike, but Jay will be forever their father. Speaking of Mike, or Zen, he is taking this differently than I thought. He accepts that he has a family, we will get proof soon because we sent in a DNA test. I guess he never bought what Pythor had said to him about his parents being dead.

The only thing I have to say for Jay is that he needs to start staying home at night instead of running around the city as Blaze. Yes I understand it's a force of habbit, but everyone knows it's true, even himself. He doesn't go out some nights, other nights I usually help him get out unoticed. It's just to help the poor guy.

 _Knock knock knock_

Snapping out of my thoughts I face towards to my passenger side window and see Cole smiling at me. I smile back and get out to chat.

"What's up!" Cole said in a cool tone as he leaned on his black truck.

I smiled more and responded," The sky."

Cole looked at me, still smiling." That's something you'd hear from Jay."

"Yeah...Jay." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"What?"

I looked at him, deciding whether I want to start a conversation like this or not. He had a wite tank top on with a black jacket over it. He also wore Denim jeans and black boots.

"You gonna tell or you just gonna stare at me like that?" Cole asked me.

I let out a breath and leaned forward on the hood of my car."Jay's just different. That's really the only thing, but his habbit has to stop."

"You mean his habbit of going out every night as the vigilante?"

"Yes." I responded.

"What's the problem with that? He's gonna break that habbit eventually."

I ran a hand through my hair," You don't get it. Nya is already getting mad about it, she gave Jay the death stare before I left this morning so I'm assuming that had a fight...or just a chat."

"I'm sure it's gonne be taken care of soon. You're always there right?"

"Yeah, but why does that matter?" I asked.

Cole adjusted his position and looked at me," You can help solve this stuff. Have some talks with Jay and get him to spend lots of time doing stuff in the day, that way he'll be tired at night and won't want to got out."

"That's not gonna work," I said.

"He's right."Said a voice from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Skylor coming over with a soda in her hand to join the conversation.

"I'm sure it will help."

"No." Skylor and I said in unision.

"How will it not help?" Cole asked.

"Jay was extremely tired yesterday night, but he still went out." I said.

Cole looked back and forth at me and Skylor"Really? How do you know?"

"Because he couldn't keep his eyes open at the dinner table!" I said, I was kinda getting frustrated.

Skylor must have noticed." Nya has talked to Kai and I about it, mainly me. She says that she wants him to stop, wants him to spend more time with family, spend more time with the kids."

I placed my elbows on my hood and buried my face in my hands."He's gonna have a tough time with that then. With Lily, not Zen. Lily won't go to family shopping without me. If Jay tries to have some father-daughter time with her she'll want me to come." Damn this is gonna be hard to do.

"Lloyd we all know you just wanted to have Lily feel like a father." Skylor said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stood up straight while rubbing my back."I don't think I should talk to him...being that I'm not a parent."

"Then have Kai talk to him." Both Skylor and I stared at him.

"What, no. That is the worst idea you could have ever come up with. Kai still acts like a god damn teenage, trust me." Skylor said.

I nodded in agreement."Skylor could you try and talk to him, you too Cole."

"I could give it a try, but our friendship is a little rusty." Cole said stretching.

"I guess me and Cole could set up a lunch to talk to him." Skylor took a drink of her soda.

 _BRRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!_

All three of us looked towards the school, time to get these brats home.

 **No One's POV**

As soon as the bell rang, all of the students rushed out of the classrooms, want to be free of hell. Zen walked casually to his locker, looking around to make sure Frank didn't try and kill him again. He saw his sister walk past him, giving him the tenth glare of the day. She didn't even talk to him lunch for some reason. Blake stopped to make sure Zen didn't get hurt again and to help find his way out.

"Why is she still mad at me?" Zen asked as he shut his locker and faced Blake.

He shrugged," I honestly don't know."

The two looked at eachother for a few more seconds before turning and heading towards the door. Max, Kent, and Jack were already almost out the door, along with Lily.

"So during that class this morning when I was late." Zen started.

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you wouldn't tell me?"

Blake acted like he didn't hear it and kept moving forward.

"Come on man, can't be bad, is it?" Zen asked.

"No."

"So will you tell me?"

"No, and I was saying no, that I'm not gonna tell."

Zen shot him a small glare."Come on. You can't keep it a secret forever."

"Yes I can," Blake growled.

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Do it! Tell me!" Zen started to poke Blake to become annoying.

Blake started to fall for Zen's plan."FRANK HAS A CRUSH ON LILY, OKAY?!"

Zen stopped and stared at the furious Blake."So you're dating her, what's the problem?"

"She likes him too! Don't tell anyone, escpecially your sister!" Blake turned and stomped off. He was extremely pissed, Zen pushed it too far.

He started to rub the back of his neck," Well shit..." He started to walk out the front door before looking back and seeing Frank at one of his friends lockers. Zen took no time to play around with them so he darted out the door and down to Lloyd's car. He glanced at Blake before getting in the car, he was still angry.

"Well I supposed I better get these little shits home, be safe on the road." Skylor said as she started towards her car.

"You too," Lloyd and Cole said as they started to get into their own vehicles. Lloyd started his car, backed up and got onto the road.

"So, how was school?" He asked.

Lily just stared out the passenger side window so Zen answered." I was late to my first class."

"What?! Are you serious, Zen school is a-" shushed by Zen.

"Wait, let me finish!" He took a deep breath before continuing," My hand was slammed into a locker, I got small gashes in them, my face was slammed into my locker, had to go to the nurse to get four stitches, and getting the stitches took forever." Zen let out a loud breath.

"So I'm assuming your parents will know."

"Yes, the nurse said she'd call them."

"Who did it?" Lloyd asked.

"A guy named Frank." Zen said as he too looked out his window.

 **Lloyd's POV**

Frank...huh...Lily had told me about him, she told me something else about him, but I can't remember. On the way back to the temple it was quiet, not a word was spoken, just the sound of the radio song playing.

When he arrived at the bottom of the temple I parked the car in a secure garage we got made for our cars. I locked it when we all got out nd left the garage. I formed my dragon and the twins hopped on the back. As we flew up no one said a word. I landed and we all walked to the front door, I opened and went to the kitchen. I was greeted by Nya, Jay, and Kai.

"Why are you still here?" I asked the hot head.

He looked up from his paper," Because I can."

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"I actually talked to Jay, but I guess now I can leave. Gonna go see how my kids first day of school went."

"Okay, have a good one." I said as he left the front door.

"Speaking of first day of school," Jay said as he stood up.

"I'll handle this." Nya said.

"No I got it," Jay turned to Zen."What happened at school today?"

Zen looked at me for help, but I shook my head. He took a deep breath and raised his bandaged hand." My hand was smashed in my own locker, my face was slammed into the door, I had to get four stitches, and the nurse was slow and wasted half of my class time."

"How did this happen? What did you do?" Nya asked.

Lily finially said something," Frank just came up to him, it's what he does to all new kids."

"True, but don't let it happen again." Nya looked at her son.

"I won't." Zen smiled and left the kitchen to go to his room. Lily did the same.

I stretched and grabbed the paper that Kai was reading."So I'm guessing you guys had somewhat of a busy day."

I heard Jay chuckle," For me, yes."

"I cleaned the the temple!" Nya exclaimed.

"I-uhhhh." I laughed at Jay's defeat.

 _They'll get along..._


	5. Tuesday

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **Kai's POV**

After my and Jay's talk yesterday I decided to come back today to help plan out a dinner this friday, only because its the start of the weeked and everyone if off work. Today is tuesday and everyone is gonna know about the dinner except about Jay's big question. He has told me this dinner is mostly for thanking his friends and family for being by his side for all of these years, well most of them.

Anyway Lloyd, Skylor and I are sitting with him in the temple kitchen, I have to say that I do miss living here with all the guys, but times flys. Nya already left to take the kids to school and go to work, I did that on my way here. Considering I don't work that often, but I do get paid a lot. Misako and Wu also went to work.

"So have you even thought about Nya and you getting into a fight that could possible ruin this plan of yours." I heard my wife say, I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her then Jay.

Jay looked up from the peice of paper he was writing on, and stared at Skylor. He had no exspression.

"I didn't think of that." Jay said as he pulled out his phone.

"Don't worry i'm always here, most of the time. I won't let any fight breakout between you two." I heard Lloyd say as he poured himself another cup of coffee. I'm not a coffee kinda guy, what you need in the morning is some good ninja training. We haven't trained together since the news building was blow up by Pythor.

"Well I'm gonna go set up a reservation, who wants to come?" Jay asked as he grabbed his keys from a wooden bowl.

I looked at Lloyd and then Skylor. I sure in the hell wasn't going, I want to train.

"Hey babe," I said looking at my wife." Maybe you should go with him, Nya tells you more about their problems then us."

"Fine." Skylor said as she go up and left with Jay. My only hope was that she could help him out with this stuff.

An awkward silence grew between Lloyd and I as they left. He sat drinking his coffee and reading a news paper. _He sure has gotten older_ , I thought to myself. I scanned him up and down. He has a nice build and looks to be healthy, but I know the only thing he does is meditate.

I stand up and stretch, still looking at him, he takes another sip of coffee.

"Alright," I say, taking his coffee cup and pouring it out in the sink."Master in training needs a training day." I tell him heading towards the dojo.

"Excuse me?"He said from behind me, he sounded kinda mad.

I turn to face him, a slight grin on his face."You heard me, training day for you. No meditating today."

"Oh you're on!" Lloyd said as he rushed past me and towards the dojo, I followed.

 **No One's POV**

Nya sat in a small cafe enjoying a breakfast, she still had three hours before she had to go to work. Egg's, hashbrowns, and toast is what she always she orders. Reading a news paper as always.

She is excited that everyone is gonna meet up for a dinner this friday. Hopefully the bond that was once in there big family will be restored.

Many people come in and left the cafe with happy faces because it is the number one cafe in Ninjago city. As Nya was eating a man came in and went to the front register to order.

"One coffee please," He said as he fixed his black leather jacket, and running a hand through his light brown hair. He looked around the cafe and spotted Nya." Make that a double."

"Yes sir," The man at the register said as the man paid for it.

The man walked over to Nya's table and pulled the chair across from her out." Mind if I sit here?"

Nya looked up from her paper and she slightly smiled,"Nice to see you Zack."

"You don't see that happy to see me." The man named Zack sat down.

Nya put the paper down and moved her plate to the side of the table."I have my reasons."

"I bet you do, long time no see." Zack took his jacket off and placed it on his chair, revealing his muscles. He was that big, he had an average build similar to Kai and Zane's.

"What do you want?" Nya asked, slightly annoyed.

"I literally just came here to get a coffee, but I saw you." Right then a waiter came over with both the coffees that Zack order."I also ordered one for you."

Nya took it even though she mot likely won't drink it."It's been nine months Zack, I've moved on."

"We were together for two years." Zack grinned."I made a silly mistake, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Nya scowled at him," Well it hurt me badly."

Zack sighed loudly," Does Lily miss me?"

Nya sighed," Maybe a little. Her brother wouldn't be happy, nor her father."

Zack tilted his head a little,"What?"

Nya gave another sigh," We found out that Lily's twin brother was alive and her father."

"Oh...you haven't told them about me?"

"Lloyd, Kai, Lily, Wu, Skylor, and Misako were the only ones that knew I was with you for those two years Zack. We decided to keep it a secret. I'd rather not start anymore fights between Jay and I." Nya pushed a stray hair behind her hair.

"What's going on?" Zack asked in a caring voice. He was a nice man, always caring, and he put others before himself.

"Nothing," Nya looked away from him. Zack knew she was lying.

"Do you work today?" He asked standing up.

"In three hours." Nya mumbled.

He reached out for her cheek and moved her face to look at him."Let's go for a walk." He pulled out his wallet and left the bill for Nya's food on the table.

"No you don't have to pay." Nya said as she handed his money back.

Zack placed it back on the table."It's on me, for distrubing your breakfast." He put his jacket back on.

Nya sighed and stood up," Fine."

"Awesome." Zack said as they both left the cafe.

 **Zen's POV**

Getting to my first few classes was easy, I didn't get hurt this time. As a matter of fact I got a note, I'm assuming it's from Frank because I already asked Blake, Max, and Jack if they slipped it in my locker, but they said no.

It was lunch time and I was heading down the hall way, I pulled the note out of my pocket.

It read..

 _Meet me in the first floor mens bathroom at lunch, by the new gym._

Definatly Frank because he isn't in the cafateria. I headed towards the bathroom, while trying to avoid being seen by my sister and Blake. As I went in I saw who I expected to see.

Frank was looking into the mirror. Honestly I don't even know why I listened to him, after what he did to me yesterday. I'm just a curious person.

"You actually came." He said as he turned to me.

I stared at him," Well being that you smashed my fingers in my locker, causing me to get four stitches. I just want to here what you have to say."

"I have nothing to say except that I respect you now."

I tilted my head,"What? Why?"

He stood up straightand faced me."You're Lily's brother. I already messed up, but..."

I also stood up straight."But what?"

"I just need a second chance. Second chance to make and impression." He explained.

"Impression for what?"

He gave a small laugh."An impression to have a chance with your sister." I looked at him, confused. Lily is with Blake, and she is happy...or is she?

"Lily's with Blake." I responded, looking down." And should you impression the father, or something?"

Frank leaned back over the sinks."Either one works, just need to impress one of them. I know Lily's with Blake, but you know the truth."

"What?" I looked up at him, he was still looking into the mirror. I do know the truth, Lily and Blake have been fighting, but am I willing to destroy that relation ship? Blake's birthday is in a week, I don't want him in a sappy mood on his birthday.

"Please?" I heard Frank asked.

A loud sigh escaped me," Lily and Blake have been fighting so...I guess you can. Just don't hurt Blake physically or anything."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't, only if Blake physically hurts me." He said with a laugh." Lets go get lunch, I'm starving."

 **Kai's POV**

Lloyd and I were both getting ready to train and spare. I only had on my pants of my last gi I ever wore, Lloyd did the same. I took my sling off because I need to get it moving. The master of energy brought a big bundle from the storage closet and laid it down on the floor, and unraveling it.

"Pick your weapon." I scanned the weapons that lay on the ground. They were real, sharpened weapons. Not the little wooden ones we used back in the day. I quickly pick up a sword, Lloyd did the same. I favored swords the most.

"Same rules as always. No pulling hair or kicking the family jewels." Lloyd said.

I laughed."Alright _master in training_ lets see what you got!" I quickly lunged at him without warning. He blocked my first swing and second. He took three swings at me and landed one on my forearm, it was just a small scratch, didn't hurt.

"Oh no you didn't." I said as I hit him with a kick to his side, making him lose grip of his sword. I saw my chance and quickly disarmed him, kicking the sword to the side. He raised his fists and got ready to defend. I charged and swung, missing him I fell to the ground as he socked me in my jaw and pushed me down. He kicked my sword to the side

 _Ok..Maybe he is a master in training_ , I thought to myself as I recovered.

"Let's go fire boy!" Lloyd quickly charged at me, I could tell he wasn't going to hold back, but neither was I. We both charged landing hits and blocking them. I dodged one hit, grabbed his arm and flipped him.

Lloyd landed on his feet. In a split second he grabbed my good arm, twisted and sent me to the ground. He picked me back up just to slam me back to the ground. It was like he was letting his rage out on me.

My inner rage was coming out because of this. I pushed myself up and knocked him down. I flipped him over my back and slammed him onto the ground. He pushed up with his hands and his feet landed in my gut making me fly backwards into a shelf.

I got back up and charged.

 **No One's POV**

It's been an hour after Nya and Zack had left the cafe. Nya told Zack the crazy story about what happened only a few weeks ago.

"It's crazy how things can change quickly." Zack said as both adults stopped walking, looking at Zane's old statue.

"Yes it is, I've gone through many adventures throughout my life." Nya said.

Zack glanced at his watch."Well I gotta get going to work. If you ever need anything, just give me a call." He handed her a slip of paper and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he walked away.

Nya blushed a little, she was mad at him for doing that, being that she was with Jay. Yet he'll never know...will he? She put the slip in her pocket and decided to go back to the cafe to get her car.

"On to work I guess."


	6. The Accident

hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **Jay's POV**

I am getting ready to explode in this room. The restaurant was packed, there was a waiting line that is starting to head out the door. Skylor and I are sixth in line, so it was gonna be awhile.

"This is the most annoying thing in the world." I heard Skylor whisper to me, I nodded in agreement. I could tell her feet started to ache, just because she kept switching the way she leaned. Looking around the waiting room for a seat I glanced at the clock.

 _2:48_

There was no way I am gonna be able to pick the kids up, and I sure in hell ain't losing my spot.

"Damn it...I'm not gonna be able to pick up my kids." I said annoyed.

"Isn't Nya or Lloyd gonna pick them up?" Skylor asked me.

I looked at her," No Nya is working longer, and Lloyd is supposed to be at Wu's now to help him with the tea shop and he has to stop by the museum."

"Call Kai, I'm sure he can pick them up." I sighed.

I wiped my forehead, getting rid of the sweat because it was also hot in here. I pulled out my phone and dialed 's number.

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring_

 **No One's POV**

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

Kai nor Lloyd heard the buzzing of Kai's phone. The two where passed out in the dojo. Kai was laying on a cot near his phone while Lloyd was leaning up against a wall sleeping.

No answer came, Jay sighed loudly and called again.

 _Buzz Buzz_

This time Kai started to stir and wake to the sound of loud buzzing.

"Ugh.." Kai sat up and quickly answer the call."He-Yawns-Hello?"

"Kai?"

"Yes."

"Can you pick up the twins? I can't...still waiting in this damn line to make a reservation."

Lloyd quickly opened his eyes to see what was going on, only to find out Kai was on the phone.

"Yea sure."

"Thanks." Jay said as he hung up.

Kai stood up and stretched, his body aching from training and sparing. Lloyd did the same and walked over to the master of fire.

"What was that about?" Lloyd asked, still stretching.

"Oh, I need to pick up the twins for Jay."

"Wait what? What time is it?" Lloyd asked quickly. Kai looked at his phone

"Two-fifty."

Lloyd grabbed his shirt in a panick,"Damn it! I gotta go to Wu's tea shop." He ran out of the room while grabbing his keys.

Kai grabbed his shirt laughing," Man he's never gonna grow up." The master of fire put his shoes on and shirt, headed to the kitchen, and got his keys.

 **Kai's POV**

I arrived at the front of the highschool right as the bell rang. Students started to pile out, like they were being chased by a monster. I remember when I went to highschool, for one year. Sadly I had to dropout to help my sister. While she went to school I worked in the blacksmith's shop to make money. When Wu found me I didn't know what was gonna happen with my life.

I have to say I am happy that Wu found me, there was gonna be no other way to have adventures like I had.

I saw both my kids and the twins heading down towards me. I'm proud to have the family I have today.

"Lily!" I called as she stopped walking, looking for her parents or Lloyd.

"Yes?" She and her brother started to walk to me, both my boys got into my car.

"Your father called, you're riding with me." Both nodded and got into my car. I saw Blake and Kent leaning awkwardly against a lightpost, most likely waiting for Cole, who wasn't here yet. He caught my eye and waved, I waved back as I got into the drivers seat.

 **Lloyd's POV**

I drove really fast, past the speed limit. This is Kai's fault, although I can say training was fun. Anyway I'm only six blocks away from Wu's shop, he's not gonna be happy. OF COURSE RED LIGHT!

 **Nya's POV**

Working is harder than I have ever imagined. I was supposed to work longer, but I am heading home now because I have a severe headache. I'm assuming Jay got the twins so I'm not gonna got to the highschool, just straight home.

 **Jay's POV**

We are first in line, well that's because they opened another register/stand to customers. Actually I was just finishing setting the reservation. Time to go home. Finally!

 **Unknown's POV**

"It's almost time."

"Yes sir."

 **Kai's POV**

I drove a little past the speed limit only because that's what I always do. I've only been pulled over once because of it, the police don't mind because they think it's an emergency for the 'ninja'.

As I squinted to see what color of the stop light up ahead, I sped up. It was green, but it was going to turn soon, I could sense it. Just as I accelerate I heard aloud bang then screech.

The last thing I remember about that moment was screaming and the car in the air.

 **No One's POV**

Right as Kai heard the loud screech and bang his right back tire became flat and started to come off of the car. Kai struggled to keep the car straight, but when he turned the wheel to the left the car tumbled into the air, going into traffic. All of the teens screamed in fear when then first crashed onto the ground, knocking Kai out instantly and Max.

The car tumbled several times, hard and fast. The last tumble lead them right in the middle of the stop lights. A Black truck slammed into it, flipping over the car and landing on the other side. The black truck his a black car only slamming onto the front of the car.

The man in the truck got out with the help of bystanders and other people running out of their cars to help. Lily struggled to stay wake as she tried to get her seatbelt undon. Jack and Zen did the same, only Zen was struggling to stay awake. His head was slammed into the glass, creating a large gash in his head. Blood was coming out pretty fast, Jack had several cuts from glass.

Max was completely passed out, foot stuck under his the drivers seat. The man that owned the black truck quickly rushed to Kai's car, seeing a small flame apear under the hood.

"Everybody get back!" He yelled as he did his best to see what was going on inside the car."LILY?! KAI?! Zen?"

Lily quickly looked over to her left and saw Cole."HELP!" She begged.

"Lily you need to get out quickly! The car's gonna explode!" Lily glared at him, that only put pressure on her and the others. Jack and Lily started to help eachother, well as much as they could.

"Why can't you just lift the damn car over and get us out!" Cole heard Jack yell.

"Because I might cause it to explode sooner! I am trying as well!" Cole started to pull the on the car door handle, trying to unjam it.

"Don't just stand there do something!" A bystander yell.

Cole looked back anger," Shut up! My family is in this damn car!"

Less then a block away from the crash Jay was waiting to get through traffic, but curiosity got the best of him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked as he started to get out, but was startled by a voice.

"It's a crash!" Skylor yelled as she sprinted towards the wreck only because she reconised the car. When Jay got out he did the same, hoping it wasn't Kai's car.

As the two reached the wreck they were kit by tons of emotion, it was Kai's car. Jay ran to the side where Cole was, a little startle by him. Cole was bleeding from his head. Jay scanned Cole's truck and then to the third car that was in the wreck.

"You two get them out! I'm gonna check on the other car." Jay said.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Cole yelled back frustrated.

Skylor went to the drivers side and pulled on the jammed door as hard as she could.

"Be careful, at any minute the car could explode." Cole said as the flame grew bigger in the front of the car. Sirens started to sound, and people started to panick as the blaze grew bigger.

Cole grew more frustrated, finally he unjammed the door and started to unbuckle the unconsious teen, Max. He pulled him out and a Bystander carried him away from the wreckage where the ambulances started to stop. Next was Zen.

"Zen, I need you to unbuckle your seatbelt...Zen?" Cole said right as he past out, that's when Cole noticed the gash in his head. Lily looked over at her brother and unbuckled him quickly.

Jay walked around the car, watching out for glass shattered everywhere. He got to the drivers side and peaked in, his heart pounded fast."NYA?!" He pulled on the handle and opened it.

"Jay?!" Nya looked up from her leg that was stuck under a bar that cut her ankle, and her ankle seemed to be broken.

Jay leaned over her and tried to free her leg.

Skylor managed to open the drivers side door and was now carrying the blood covered Kai to an ambulance. As she rushed back she saw another bystander carrying Zen. She rushed to the passanger side to free Jack while Cole was now struggling with freeing Lily.

"Okay Nya I need you to yank your leg out on the count of three, okay?" Jay asked and Nya nodded in fear.

"One...Two...Three!" Nya yanked her ankle out along with a yell of pain. He picked her up and carried her to where the ambulances were. When he saw Kai and Zen laying on the stretched he a different way so Nya couldn't see Kai. Unfortunatly Nya caught a glimpse of them and struggle to get free.

"Nya! NO! He'll be fine I promise, just hang in there." Jay said as he sat her down and took off to get his daughter.

"NO!" Nya yelled as she stood up by fell back down in pain, paramedics came to assist her.

Jay ran past Skylor who was leading Jack to where everyone else went. When Jay got to the car he pulled Cole away.

"Come on Lily!" Jay pulled and clicked the seatbelt button in a struggled panick. Cole watched and scanned the car, the fire was nearing the fuel tank.

"I NEED A KNIFE!" Jay yelled from the car, no bystander had one. Out of all the times, no one had one.

"I think I have one in my truck," Cole said as he rushed to his flipped vehicle. He crawled into the backseat and looked through his scattered stuff. He looked up through his shattered window, his heart dropped. He stopped what he was doing and rushed to Jay, pulling him out of the car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jay yelled he struggled to get away, Jay looked back into he car seeing his daughters eye's full of tears and fear.

 ** _BOOM!_**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own ninjago! Hope you all enjoy!

 **No One's POV**

" **NO!** " Jay yelled, along with Nya.

The explosion caused the two men to tumbled backwards and it moved the cilvilans away from the wreck, smoke clouded the area. Jay fell to the ground in tears.

"Why? Why did you pull me away?" He asked.

"I wasn't gonna lose you again, not two this time!" Cole yelled as he tried to get Jay up.

Jay pushed him away and glared at him, he was enraged."YOU STUPID SELFISH ASSHOLE! I WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED, THEN TO HAVE MY DAUGHTER DIE!"

"How was I being self-" Cole turned his attention to the remains of the car," fish..."

The smoke started to clear pretty quickly, revealing a green glow from the car. Eveyone's attention went to a man who looked like he was going to fall forward. His hands were infront of him a if he was pushing something, but nothing was infront of him. More smoke cleared everyone squinted to get a better looked, the man had blonde hair and the green glow became more visible.

It was Lloyd, he was using all of his engery to create a shield around Lily. Jay rushed back to the remains of the car, to the green orb. He saw Lily inside passed out.

"You can stop now Lloyd!" Jay called to the master of engery. Lloyd did as told but immediatly collapsed, Cole rushed to his side. Lily fell into Jay's arms and he quickly carried her to the ambulances.

"Lloyd buddy can you hear me?" Cole asked, hoping he will be okay. Lloyd moved a little, but didn't respond."Come on Lloyd. How did you lose your engery that fast?"

Cole didn't get answer, but he was tore from his thoughts.

"COLE!" He looked up and around, he saw Zane and Wu running towards him.

Wu reached him first," What happened?" Cole picked Lloyd up as he stood up.

"Car crash...Uhm Lily, Max, Zen, and now Lloyd are all past out and have small injures. My car flipped and hit the front of Nya's when Kai's came tumbling into traffic...I'm not sure if Nya's alright. Jack is fine...um Kai isn't." Cole finished.

"What's wrong with Kai, and Lloyd?" Zane said as he started to looked scan the crash sight for any clues on what caused the crash.

Cole looked down at the unconsious man in his arms," Lloyd passed out from using his engery to save Lily from being blown up. I just don't know how, he has done this before longer and has never passed out."

"Perhaps it was the heat," Wu said. Cole looked at him with a dumb look.

"Uh it's like seventy nine out, it's not hot enough for anyone to pass out."

"Very true, we will figure out the cause. What's wrong with Kai?"

Cole turned his head to where all the ambulances were. Kai was laying on a strecher, his clothes were bloody and tore. He had cuts all over, and a gash in head along with his leg."He is knocked out, and has severe and possibly fatal injuries."

Wu looked down, then back up at Cole." We will stay strong from this crash, do not let it create a void between everyone or let it push you down."

"Yes Sensei, I know. We all know and can handle it." Cole started to walk over to the paramedics."I just don't think Nya can handle it..."

Jay stood, looking over the crash. He had a weird sense inside of him, a feeling, he just couldn't understand it. He saw Zane looking over the remains of the car. Jay walked over to his robotic friend and decided to fill him in on what happened.

Police finally arrived to also scan the crash. The commisioner spotted Cole first and decided to ask him what happened. After he asked what had happened an ambulance had taken Kai to the hospital emergency room.

"Do you know what cause the crash?"

Cole looked up from where he was sitting."I was just driving forward because the light was green, but I hit Kai's car that just came into traffic. That's all I saw."

"Thank you. I suppose I'm gonna have to ask others for more details, also which teens were involved in the crash?" The commisioner asked.

"Lily, Max, Jack, and Zen." Cole thought for a moment before jumping up in a panick."Damn it! I forgot about my boys."

"Don't worry, we saw them walking as he rushed here, so we decided to give them a ride." The commisioner pointed to two teens who were sitting by the ambulances.

Cole gave a loud sigh," Thanks." He rushed over to tell them everything.

"I sense we will have tragic news soon in the future." The nindroid stated.

Jay ran a hand through his hair," I hope not." The smoke had settled, allowing the sun to shine down on them. One shiney object caught Jay's eye. He looked over and walked closer, gesturing Zane to follow. He approached the object and had quick thoughts and came to a conclusion. Zane gasped when he saw it.

It was a bullet, both weren't exsactly sure what kind it was, but they knew for a fact it was a bullet.

"This wasn't an accident." Zane said as he pulled a plastic bag, that he happened to have, out of his pocket. He picked it up and zipped up the bag.

Jay felt anger build up inside him. He looked around, but up on the roof tops. He caught a glimpse of a figure in black ducking for cover.

"Oh i'm coming for you," Jay whispered to himself.

 _Two hours later..._

Everyone was now in the hospital for treatement, that left everyone else worried and scared. Blake had gotten to see Lily once, but she was still out. Jay had gone to get something from the house while everyone sat quietly in the waiting room, but he was back now. Cole was the only one in the accident who had a quick treatement, just some stiches in his head and a bandage wrapped around it.

Cole was sleeping in two chairs, using one as a footstool. Wu was meditating, Skylor was playing cards with Kent and Blake. Zane was in a separate room, he had asked to used since it was empty. He was doing an a scan on the bullet for finger prints. Jay, well he was leaning on the doorframe of the exit doors, just keeping his thoughts to himself. He hadn't told anyone about the bullet yet.

"Excuse me, but are you waiting to see Kai Smith and Nya Smith?" A nurse asked from behind Skylor. She quickly turned around.

"Yes, am I allowed to see him?"

The nurse nodded," Absolutly, but he had been put on life support."

Jay had over heard and walked over with fear."Can I see him too, and Nya?"

"Of course, but only two visitors per patient." The nurse said right as she started to lead them to the rooms.

Jay and Skylor both followed, the two teens continued to play there game. Jay had a gone to get a black backpack with a special suit in it.

As they arrived Skylor had tears in her eyes, just from thinking if Kai passed away.

"Kai is in this room, Nya is in that room." The nurse said, pointing to each of the rooms before she left.

"Thank you," Jay said."I'm gonna check on Nya first then come over here. I hope he's gonna be okay." Skylor nodded in agreement as she entered Kai's room. Jay went to Nya's and opened in.

Nya had a cast on her leg, she was sitting up and watching TV.

"Hey," Jay said as he entered and walked over to her. She looked at him.

"Hey, how's Lily and Zen?" Nya asked as she scooted over for Jay to sit.

Jay refused," They're fine just still out, well Zen has a minor gash in his head, but he'll be fine. I'm going to check on Kai next."

Nya looked down," Have you heard anything about him yet?"

Jay held back the strong urge to just start crying,"He's uhm...on life support."

Nya drew in a sharp breath as tears started to form. Jay leaned in close to her and gave her a hug."I know, it hurts. But he'll be fine I promise. I'll get this all figure out, whoever did this is gonna pay." Jay mentally slapped himself, he didn't want her to know someone did this perposely. Luckily Nya had just let her tear out and started to cry, so she didn't her the last part.

He hugged for for around five more minutes before letting go and giving her a kiss," I'm gonna go check up on Kai now." Nya nodded and tried to control her crying. Jay gave her another hug and kiss before leaving her room.

Cole had just woken up to see only his kids, he looked around the waiting room a little confused.

"They went to see Nya and Kai," Cole looked over to the floor and saw Wu looking at him.

Cole touched his bandage on his head and winced," Oh, how is Kai? Have you heard back from them?"

Wu sighed," Kai was put on life support."

Cole had some of his own rage build up,"Why! This is just stupid!"

"Cole! What is your problem?!" Wu asked as he stood up, disapointed.

Cole stood himself up and stretched," Isn't this just suspiscious?! Huh? Three off us were invovled in the same accident, no others!"

"He is correct Wu. This wasn't an accident." Both turned there attention to see Zane holding up the bullet." This was on purpose. The bullet belongs to a 22 long rifle. I have many gun sellers searching through their records for the last few people who have bought this gun and the ammo."

"That must be why Jay hasn't said a word this entire time!" Cole exclaimed.

Zane nodded," Yes he found the bullet."

"Any finger prints?" Wu asked.

"Sadly no." Zane looked down.

"Then tomorrow we go back to the crash and looked around the place. We search every block close to the crash, the roofs, ally ways and sewers." Cole said confidently.

Jay entered Kai's room and saw Skylor in tears by his side. He shut the door and walked over to her. He scanned Kai.

Kai had several stitches in his head, bandaged cuts on his arms and chest, also some on his legs. There was a large gash in his lower stomach, it was stitched and bandaged.

Jay placed a hand on Skylor's shoulder," This wasn't an accident. Someone did this purposely."

Skylor looked up," What?"

"Someone was targeting Kai. Don't you think it's strange that Nya, Cole, Kai, and the teens were the only ones in the crash?"

Skylor thought for a minute," You have a good point, but who? Who would do this?"

Jay headed to the window," That's what I'm gonna find out." He opened it, feeling the cool night breeze. He did his spinjitzu and changed into his suit. When he stopped he looked at Skylor and tossed the bag to her.

"Just tell the others the truth if they ask where I'm at." Jays said while adjusting his belt, puting his two handguns in front while the daggers were in the back. He turned towards the window and hopped out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago!

 **Unknown's POV**

I did my job, time to run. That's what I did, I did my job. It hurts inside, I wish I never did it, but it had to be done. The majority was involved in the accident, they deserved it. One is hurt and on lifesupport. He deserved it.

I need to finish this, end it, end all of them. Take him back and bring him home, my job is my job. I do what I love, time to replace.

 **Jay's POV**

I couldn't beleive this was happening. This is just all wrong, I don't understand why someone would do this. If I remember correctly we don't have anyone who hates us in Ninjago City. We are still relatively popular, but never get swarmed by fangirls that much, which is a good thing.

Rage is all I can feel, just rage and hate. Whoever did this is gonna pay for what they did. I feel bad now because I'm not gonna stop going out every night to find them, I promised Nya I would stop.

I hope Zane has a lead to who did this, the bullet has to lead us somewhere.

 **No One's POV**

Cole stood staring out a nearby window in the waiting room. All he could think of was who did this, and why. All the ninja ever did was prevent Ninjago City and the citizens from being taken over or controlled by bad guys. Misako had also just came to the hospital and is helping Zane.

Wu had gone back to meditating while Zane was still looking over the bullet. Skylor just entered, getting Cole's attention.

"Where's Jay?" He asked.

She sat down to continue playing cards with the two boys."He left."

Cole turned around to look at her,"Where?! He better not being doing something stupid!"

"Stupid? I think he left for a good reason, he's going to figure out who did this." Skylor stated as she stood up, and folded her arms over her chest.

Cole glared at her," He's gonna get himself killed. If anything whoever did this is most likely not alone!"

"Cole have you seen Kai? He's on the edge of death!" Skylor shouted.

Cole puffed his chest out," Ya I know that, I'm not an idiot!"

"Escuse me, but I was wondering if you guys know what room Nya Walker is in." The two adults and the two teens looked towards the waiting room exit and saw a man.

Cole looked the man up and down,"Uh who are you?"

"Zack?!" Skylor exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Cole asked.

Zack looked over to him," I'm Zack, I am just wondering which room she is in. Oh and it's nice to see you Skylor."

"Nice to see you too, she's on the third floor, room 304." Zack nodded and left the room.

Cole looked at the master of amber confused."Who the hell was he?"

Skylor sighed," He dated Nya for two years, but nine months ago they broke up."

"Wait what? Two years?! How come I didn't know about this?"

"Nya wanted to keep it a secret, when Jay came back everyne who knew swore it keep it a secret."

Cole sat down," Why the hell did you tell him what room she was in?"

Skylor thought for second, if she told Cole he would burst out in rage for this behavior.

 _Ah what the hell, he's gonna find out eventually,_ She thought to herself."I think Nya's having second thoughts."

Cole shot his head in her direction," What?! Are you telling me that she might breakup with Jay?"

"Possibly."

"Hold up! You said Jay didn't know about him right?"

"Yes," Skylor confirmed.

Cole looked down at his wedding ring."Unbelieveable. You know what pain he'll have."

"Hey it's Nya's choice, just like she choose Jay over you." Skylor said.

"She was never mine! I never liked her in that way, not even during the whole perfect match drama!" Cole shouted in anger.

"Surreee." Skylor said.

 **Cole's POV**

I ignored Skylor's taunt. I'm not going to fight now, it's not the time. I just can't believe Nya, going behind Jay's back. Are you serious? Nya's nothing but a player, that's my opinion now. I'm gonna tell Jay when he get's back wether Skylor likes it or not.

He deserves to know, he's sacrificed so much for her, so much for her to be safe. Sure he was gone for sixteen years, but he had a good reason. I can't believe Nya's doing this to him.

My question is why did Zack and Nya breakup?

 **No One's POV**

As Zack entered Nya's room she was shocked to see him. There was an awkward silence as Zack stared at the floor, trying to figure out what to say.

"I told you to call if to you needed anything." Zack said, looking up.

Nya looked at him," Zack I don't need anything."

"But look at you, you have a cast!" he exclaimed.

"I can look out for myself. Zack I know what your trying to do, it's not gonna work. I'm with Jay, and will always." Nya said.

Zack sighed," Listen I know you're still mad about what happened between us. If I can make it up, how about dinner this friday?"

"I can't Zack, and I won't."

The adult ran a hand through his hair."Why not?"

"Because I already have something planned for my family, we have a dinner then. Also were not together, and won't be."

"Come on Please?" Zack begged.

Nya sighed," No, but you can come to the dinner if you want. I'll give you details on where it is later."

"Awesome, but could you just think about us." Zack said as he waved by and left the room.

 **Nya's POV**

I'm not gonna think about it, theres no point. I remember the night perfectly and the morning we broke up. I hate to think of it, I wish I don't remember that. I can't breakup with Jay, but Zack can get to women and steal there hearts. He is a caring guy, but he's not for me.

I can't believe that I haven't told Jay about him, I feel like if I don't tell bad things will happen when he finds out at the dinner...or should I tell him now? I don't know it's all still confusing to me. I hope Skylor won't tell anyone.

 **Jay's POV**

It's been about an hour, and I just arrived at the crash site. The police wer gone and caution tape was all around the wreck. I jummped from roof top to roof top, down the road where Kai tumbled down.

"Come on," I mumbled to myself as I hopped to another roof. I looked everywhere, just one thing like a hair would help this out. By the time I as done looking on the roofs I only found an empty ammo box which I grabbed.

I guess maybe I should go down to the wreck. I slowly made my way down an ally way, looking for anyone. There was literally no one, well I mean it's like ten at night, but there should usually be some drunk people around here, or people just enjoying a night walk. There wasn't on person at all.

I made my way over to the wreck, crouching under the tape, I walked over to the car remains. I looked around to where I remember where Lloyd was standing. If he hadn't been close, I would've lost my Lily. Nya would have been devastated. I would have been too.

I walked over there and looked on the ground, I eventually found something. It was small and pointed, like a blowdart tip...I put it in the empty box and looked around, hoping to find more clues.

"I saw the whole thing, amazing on what could happen within seconds." I heard a voice from behind me. I spun around startled."Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." A figure came into veiw as he jumped down from the lamp post. He had a suit like mine, except he was all black with purple on his sides and feet. Looks like he had a handgun by his side too. A purple stripe went across his mask.

"Who are you?" I asked, not letting my guard down.

He crossed his arms over his chest."I'm Phantom. I do not wish to harm you, if fact I respect you greatly."

I relaxed a little and stood up straight."What do you know about the crash? Did you do this?!" I asked.

He looked at the car remains," No I didn't, but I saw it all."

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

He looked back at me." I'm just like you, I patrol these streets. I've noticed you have stopped coming out every night, so I've been coming out to help you out."

"Well I don't need help," I growled. He put his hands up in defense

"I understand that. I mean no harm to you, like I said. I respect you, and I respect your ninja friends. I don't want to get in your way." He said calmly.

I sighed," You know who I am?"

Phantom nodded."Jay Walker."

I looked at him and started to take my mask off."Yup I'm Jay Walker. I could use help if you wanted to help me." I said, my mask at my side. He took his mask off and put it by his side. He looked to be much younger then I.

He reached his hand out, I stared at him, but then I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Striker Dean. 16 years old." He said as we let go. He had purple hair, yellow eyes, and seemed to be pretty fit. He looked oddly familiar, like someone I know. He's also pretty young.

"Nice name. Aren't you a bit young to be out on the streets at night?"

"Thanks, and I don't think so. Age doesn't matter." He said as we both put our masks back on.

I gave another sigh," Well I suppose, I should get going. I have a case to solve and people to take care of. " I pulled the ammo box out from a small bag attached to my belt. I took the needle out and handed him the box.

"See if you can find any info on who buys this type of ammo." I said.

He looked at me," Meet me at the top of the news building Thursday, midnight."

"Roger that! Stay safe!" I said as I climbed a building to get to the roof. When I reached the top I looked back down and saw him climbing the building across the street. I can't say that I fully trust him, because I don't him, but he seems to be telling the truth.

 **No One's POV**

It had been two hours since Zack left the hospital. Cole and Skylor stopped fighting, Zane and Misako finished doing work on the bullet, and Wu was still meditating. Both boys were sleeping, along with Misako.

Jay just returned to Kai's room. He picked up the black backpack, did his spinjitzu to change, and looked over his friend.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep_

"Don't worry Kai, I'm gonna find who did this to you. Just stay strong." Jay said, tears in his eyes as he started to leave.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

Jay stopped in his tracks and looked back at his friend."Kai?"

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"Kai?!" Jay rushed to his friend."No...No!" He looked at the heart monitor.

 _. . .Beep._

"KAI!" Nurses and Doctors had heard him yell and quickly rushed to the room. They pulled Jay away with force.

"STOP! KAI!" More doctors came to get Jay out of the room.

"Sir you need to leave now!" One man said as he pushed Jay out of the room, making him slam into the door across.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Jay yelled as he pushed past the man, back into Kai's room.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUHHH!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago... _OH! I edited last chapter since i had some Ideas pop into my head that I wanted to make part of the story._

 **No One's POV**

" **NOOO!** " Jay yelled. Two doctors grabbed him and dragged him away. Jay fought to get away, but it was useless."LET ME GO! MY FRIEND IS DYING!"

"Sir you need to calm down!" One doctor told him. When they reached the bottom floor, Jay was still yelling which woke Cole and Misako up. They opened the waiting room door and dragged him in, then rushed to the door.

"Make sure he stays!" One doctor shouted before shutting the door, leaving the other doctor behind. He straightend his clothes up and looked around the room.

"May I speak with the oldest here?" Wu imediately opened his eyes and stood up.

He turned to the doctor,"That would be me." The doctor nodded and gestured for him to come over to him. Misako did followed as well, wanting to know what was going on.

Cole rushed to his friend and helped him get up."Jay what's wrong?" He got no answer, just Jay's tears of sadness. Cole and Zane helped there friend.

"Jay please we want to help." No answer, Jay just stared at the floor.

Cole leaned down," Jay what happened? What's wrong?"

Jay shot his head up." You wanna know what happened?!" He jumped up from where he was. "Kai's...Kai's gonna..." Jay felt more tears wanting let out, he grabbed his bag and darted out the door. Zane ran after him. Skylor was tempted, but decided not to chase after them.

"What the hell?" Was all Cole could say. Both adults looked to where the doctor was talking with Wu and Misako.

"I'm sorry, but theres nothing we can do."

"Thank you doctor...I understand." Wu said. The doctor left as Misako and Wu turned to fast the eager adults.

"What's wrong?" Skylor asked.

Wu sighed sadly, Cole stared into Wu's eyes and could've sworn that he saw a tear."We are going to lose Kai tonight."

Skylor drew in a sharp breath as her hands moved to her mouth. She fell to her knees and cried, Misako rushed to her side. Cole's jaw dropped.

"This...This is a joke right?" He asked desprately.

Wu shook his head."I'm afraid not." Cole stared at the floor, then stumble backwards into a chair. He felt waves of emotion roll through him, tears escaped his brown eyes.

 **Zane's POV**

As I chased Jay out of the hospital, he stopped in the middle of the street. He did his spinjitzu, when he stopped he had changed into his vigilante suit. I stopped running and walked up to him.

"Jay please. This is no way to handle a situation like this." I said, scanning him to see if he had anything wrong with him. Jay would never react like this, for anything. Nothing came up, his heart was beating fast though. I could also sense that he had waves of emotion flowing through him.

"Really Zane? I thought you were the smartest?" He said, I find that a little affensive.

"Jay don't be stupid, I understand the pain you are going through, everyone else is suffering too." I stated.

I could sense that he was glaring at me, and I sensed something else. Like someone or something was watching up. As I waited for Jay to talk I started to scan the roof tops.

"Stupid, are you serious Zane? Nya, Cole, Kai, and everyone else in Kai's car were all targeted. Someone was out there to kill them!" Jay yelled at me.

 _Target Aquired_

I had my eyes set on a figure dressed in what looked like a black leather jack and mask."Jay maybe you need to clam down." I said, still looking at the man. My eye's traveled to the shiny black object in his hands, I reacted quickly."WATCH OUT!" I lunged forward at Jay, tackling him to the ground

 _ **Bang!**_

I quickly recovered myself and helped out Jay. I looked at him, he seemed enraged.

"Tell me not to act this way!" He yelled as he darted towards the building and started climbing, fast. I ran after him, but I used airjitzu.

 **Unknown's POV**

In a panick I threw my rifle over my back and grabbed my small bag. I took my pistol out of it's holder and shot three bullets down at the two masters of spinjitzu. Only one hit, it grazed Zane's right arm. At least it did some damage, but for them, they will be joining Kai.

I took off across the roof, looking back I saw Jay jump over the edge and started to get hot on my heels. I used my strength and sped up. I shot one bullet behind me, but I could tell I didn't hit a single one. I saw a shuriken wiz by my face, so I decided to fight fire with fire.

I concentrated on moving forward, there was a big jump. I reached into my pocket and pulled out four ninja stars, time to fight fire with fire. I took a deep breath, did a flip, and threw the blades towards them. One landed in Zane's control panel, and I managed to cut Jay with the others. I landed on my feet and continued to run.

As we got closer to the edge of the roof I slowwed down a little, but not to much. Of course though it was stupid because right as I placed my foot on the edge and pushed off, I felt someone grab my leg and pull me down. It was Jay, and we both were sent crashing to the ground.

"God damn it!" I yelled in pain, my leg started to go numb, but I beat my pain and stood up. Looking back I saw Zane jumping down and started to run after me, while Jay was no where in sight. I kept my guard and just sprinted as fast as I could.

 **Jay's POV**

I watched as Zane took off after the guy, I was in pain. Maybe I should have let him jump over the edge to the next rooftop. I stood up and looked over all my scraps and cuts. My back hurt and my side, but my side was far worse. A thin sharp metal rod had manage to make it's way deep into my side. I touch it slighty and winced in pain.

"Shit!" I shouted in pain, this was gonna be a bitch to get out. I looked at my blood stained side, it was definatly in there deep. I put both my hands on it and gave a small tug. My legs nearly gave out from under me."Fuck!"

"Need help?" I looked up and saw a man jump down from the roof, it was Striker.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I gave the rod another tug.

He walked over to me." I heard a gunshot and decided to come and see what was going on."

"Well pretty bad stuff. I'm lucky I had Zane with me or else I would've lost that guy." I stated. Striker came closer and put both hands on the rods, I did the same."On three."

"Okay." He said.

I started to breath heavy," Okay...One...Two...Three." With all of our strength we both pulled and the rod slid right out. I yelled in pain, oh the pain, it hurt badly. He quickly put his arms under mine when it looked like I was gonna fall.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. We should probably go after that guy you were chasing." He said, I nodded. Right as we turned around we were both startled to see five figures standing there.

"Oh I don't think you're gonna be able to make that appoinment." The man in the middle said.

I straightend myself up," What?" I heard Striker whisper. I gave a small chuckle.

"Ok, let's see what you got!" I shouted charging at the middle one. I saw Striker go for the the two next to him.

The two others who were not in any trouble pulled out guns and pointed them at my little 'sidekick'. I pulled my pistol out and shot the first one, while wrapping my arm around the mans neck that I had charged at, to use him as a shield. I shot him right as he shot his own teammate.

I looked over and met a fist to my face, making my gun fly out of my hand. I leaped on me and started throwing punches, I blocked most of them.

"Oh you think you're a tough guy huh?" I heard him say. He stuck his finger in my wound and through a punch at it. I screamed in pain, my eyes started to water. Through my vision I saw Striker knock out the man he was fighting and turned to see me. He held out one hand and what he did next confused me so badly.

He shot what looked like to be a lighting bolt from his hands at the man attacking me. He was knocked out instantly, I pushed him off of me and stood myself up.

"How did you do that?!" I asked looking at him as he lowered his hand.

"I have my ways." He said calmy, I stared at him. He had a bunch of gadgets on him, so maybe it was one of them. He walked over to me and handed me my gun. This question was gonna have to be answer later.

"Ok..nevermind then, but I have to get to Zane!" I started to run down the street along with Striker. We barely could see Zane's body in the distance.

 **Unknown's POV**

I glance back only to see Zane hot on my heels. Okay time to end this, I am getting pretty tired from running. I darted around a corner into and ally. I spun around and stared into the master of ice's eyes.

He stared back. I put my bag and rifle down and charged at him. We both threw punches, hit, and blocked them. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, I clicked a button on my palm that triggered a string loaded blade. The blade came out and it was right under Zane's right arm, so I sliced up with all my strength, cutting straight through the metal and wires.

"AHH!" He yelled. That's new, I didn't know robots could feel pain. I grabbd the wires sticking out and yanked them out, then I hit him several times in his side, making a piece of metal come loose. I grabbed it and ripped it off. Then last, as he stumbled backwards he tried to freeze me, but I am too fast. I knocked him down and walked over him.

"You should've stayed with your little buddy." I said, then I thrusted the blade right in the middle of his power source. He imediately powered down. I retracted my blade, retrieved my stuff and ran off into the night.

 **Jay's POV**

When we reached the ally the turned into I was devastated. I quickly rushed to Zane without a thought.

"Zane?!" I said, opening his control panel. I pressed his power button, but nothing happened. I tried every single command switch, but nothing happened.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted in rage, I saw Striker looking at me."What?" I asked angered.

He quickly turned away for some reason." Nothing.."I looked away and at my nindroid friend. His arm was completly torn off, wires were spread everywhere. I leaned down and picked him up, Striker handed me the dismemebered arm.

I sighed," You should get home. It's pretty late, and I have to take my friend back now."

"Yeah...I was thinking the same thing." He said, but I can tell he's lying.

"Hey, why don't you come down to the hospital tomorrow morning. My friends would be happy to see someone like you, it would get there heads off of..."I stopped to think of Kai. Oh he was gonna pay.

"Off what?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Stuff, just come down okay?"I said.

He nodded," My mom will probably be okay with taking me."

"Okay." I said, he turned and started to climb a building to go home. Oh boy do I have questions for him though. I turned and started to run down the street to the hospital, with my robotic friend in my arms.

Tomorrow is gonna be hell.


	10. WHAT!

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago

 **Jay's POV**

It was morning tme in the temple. Last night I decided to come here instead of going back to the hospital, and to aid myself of my wounds. I'd rather not have anyone know about Zane until later. Also I had contacted Cyrus Borg to see if he could find the files of when Zane rebuilt himself, because I have not clue how to repair Zane's power source. I can reattach his arm and fix is control panel, but his source is not my technology.

Anyway like I said it's morning, around six I believe. I'm still mad about last night, if I could've ran along with Zane none of this would've happened. We could've caught the man, but that was my own dumb decision.

I stood in my 'tinkering room' staring at Zane, who sat powered down on my table. I honestly believe this is my fault, and I feel like Kai's...Kai's death is my fault. I felt an urge to cry, and just collase to the ground, but I did my best to fight my urge.

"God damnit!" I shouted, kicking a small wrench across the room, but of course somehow it came back and hit me in the side, my bad side. I drew in a sharp breath of pain, ya know you'd think I'd be used to pain by now. I gently placed my hands on my side an peaked inside the bandage, it was bleeding a little.

"Don't worry Zane, I'll find away to fix you." I said before putting on a shirt and heading to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and looked at the daily paper, as I looked I found what was looking for.

 _Seven in Car Accident_

"Wow, what a heading." I mumbled to myself. I scanned through the section hoping to find any information I don't know."The accident left all injured and one on there death bed." I read aloud.

"He's already gone." I said, tossing the paper aside. No informaton for me.

I finished my bowl of cereal and decided to head to the hospital to check on everyone.

 **Cole's POV**

I didn't get much sleep last night after I heard that we were going to loose Kai. Ya know it's funny how things can happen so fast, how memories and friends can disapeer so fast. The only thing that was going through my head was all of the adventures we had together, all the memories.

I looked up at the clock, it was almost seven in the morning. Eveyone, but Wu and I were sleeping. We hadn't heard back from Jay nor Zane, which was surpising.

"Wu." I said trying to get his attention. He had been staring out a window all night, he didn't even move a muscle.

"Yes Cole?" He said, he sounded happy. Why in the hell is he happy?"

I stood up from were I had tried to sleep."What are we-" I was cut off by the waiting room door opening. In came the doctor from last night and three people. Lloyd, Jack, Nya, and Lily. Nya had a cast on with crutches, Lloyd had an ice pack for his head, and Lily had some bandages on some cuts. Jack also had an ice pack.

I looked to my side and was startled to see Wu standing there looking at the people who had just came in.

"It's good to see that you four are alright." Wu said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes they are in great condition, mostly. " The doctor said."The two other teens are fine, they just need some more resting, but they can go home later today. Oh and here, you might want to look at this." The doctor lifted up a bag with a small metal needle. I took it.

"That is a tranquilizing dart, it also contained poison. It was in Lloyd's shoulder, luckily we were get the poison out of his system before it did any damage."

"So that's why you passed out so quickly."I stated, still looking at the dart.

"What about Kai?" I heard Nya say, I looked at Wu and then back at her.

I scratched the back of my neck," Nya he uhm...he-" I was once again cut off, but by the doctor.

"He is alive, we had to put him on life support though." I looked at him confused.

"Wait, but didn't you tell us last night- OW!" Wu had wacked me in the head with his staff. I rubbed where he hit me.

"I believe I did tell you that last night, but somehow he survived. He didn't pass, I'm pretty surprsed. You all are very lucky." I stared at him, are you serious? You know what I'm not gonna question it. KAI'S ALIVE!

"Is that all?" I heard Wu ask. The doctor nodded and left.

"So, what happened last night?" Lloyd asked." I heard someone screaming bloody mary."

"Oh that was Jay." I heard a voice from behind me, it was Skylor.

Lloyd sat down with the ice pack still on his head."Why was he screaming?"

"Kai was dying." I said plainly.

"WHAT?!" I Nya shouted. I put my hands up in defence.

"He's alive, if you didn't here the doctor."

I leaned up against the wall as everyone got comfortable."Speaking of Jay." Lloyd started."Where is he, and Zane?" I looked around to everyone, Skylor was doing the same. Should we tell them?

"Right here!" We looked to the entrance and saw Jay walking in.

"Where's Zane?" Skylor asked. He froze for like two seconds before answering.

"At work." I stared at him as he went to sit down by Nya and Lily, he was lying. Why must everyone be keeping secrets from each other!

 **Lloyd's POV**

I'm glad that everyone is safe for the most part. When Jay came in he seemed to be in a crappy mood, but faking a smile. As everyone got settle in and started conversations I kept my eye on Jay, he was constantly glancing at the door. He caught me watching him and we had a stare down.

 _What are you looking at?_ I mouthed to him.

 _I'm waiting for someone._ He mouthed back. He went back to looking at the door, who could he be waiting for? Cole must have saw everything because he looked at me funny. I shrugged.

After watching Jay for about ten more minutes his face lit up, I looked at the entrance and saw a young boy entering. Okay that's just weird.

"Hey!" I heard Jay greet him, he caught everyone's attention. We all watched as the boy greeted him back.

Suddenly Cole gave a loud fake cough, getting everyone's attention."Who's this boy?"

"I'm Striker." The boy said. I saw a woman entering from behind, must be his mother.

"Jay how do you know this young boy?" Wu asked curiously.

The master of lightning started to scratch the back of his head." Last night he helped me get a good lead on who killed Kai."

"Kai's alive." I said, he looked at me quickly.

"What?!" He was wide eyed.

"We'll explain later." Cole said.

The woman entered and walked up to the boy." Striker you could've waited for me." She said with a smile. Jay turned to looked at the woman and he gave a loud gasp.

"Jay?" The woman asked shocked.

Jay looked around the room as if he was wanting someone to help him."H-hi Crystal." I must say she was a pretty good looking woman. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and was around 5'4 in height. That's just my guess.

The woman named 'Crystal' put her arms out and hugged Jay,"Oh it's been so long!" Nya looked at her with a little disgust. I could tell Jay didn't want to hug her, so he gave her a small pat on the back.

"Yeah..." Jay moved away and looked away as if he was embarrased.

"Jay who is this woman?" Nya asked as she stood up with he crutches, oh this was gonna get ugly. I stood up and got closer to the situation, I saw Cole do the same.

"I'm an old friend of his," She gave Jay a wink." Speaking of which you have someone to meet."

Jay looked up," I already met your son."

Crystal put an arm around her son," You mean your _son_."

My eyes grew the size of the moon, everyone gave a loud gasp.

"WHAT?!" Jay, Nya, Skylor, and Misako yelled.

Cole's jaw dropped." What the fuck?!"

"How in the hell?" I said. Jay looked at Striker and around at everyone, stopping at Nya. She was pissed.

"Are you serious? When did this happen?" Nya asked furiously. Jay's face turned bright red.

"It was my fault." Everyone turned to Crystal who was looking down."This happened sixteen years ago. We were both in a bar, I wasn't really drunk, but he was extremely drunk."

Nya pushed Jay back," We were still together?! What is wrong with you, how could you do this to me?" Everyone could tell that Nya was going break down.

"N-Nya this was after I left. I got depressed and went out around two weeks after I left. I don't remember that night, only the next morning. I didn't even know I got her...pregnant." Jay said in defence as he tried to hug Nya.

Cole must have got irritated for some reason, because he stepped in between them." Hold up!" He said and turned to Nya.

"Don't start. This is a big no I understand, but what about you? Huh?" Nya looked up at him, tears rolling down her face.

I knew what was coming." COLE!" I shouted.

He turned and glared at me."I know what you're gonna say, so don't even try. It's fair!"

"You're gonna make it worse!" I shouted.

 **Jay's POV**

I made a mistake I understand that, and I regret it.

"What?" I asked, Cole turned to me.

"Nya dated a guy for two years when you were gone!"

"COLE!" Lloyd yelled. I looked at Nya.

Oh so she dated someone? Why is she yelling at me?"What?" I asked calmly. She stared into my eyes.

"I dated a guy named Zack for two years...He came and visited me yesterday." I looked at her. I wasn't disappointed, I knew she was gonna do something like that when I was gone, but did she do anything with him?

"How did you guys break up?" Cole asked. I guess he didn't know either.

"This isn't about me it's about Jay and this woman!" Nya pointed to Crystal. Okay let me get this clear, Crystal is a nice woman, but she's not for me. Nya is, now that I think of it, the dinner this friday might be fucked now!

"How did you break up?" Cole asked again, this time he pointed towards Lloyd." Or I'll have him tell about your guys 'night'."

I looked at Lloyd in confusion, he looked at me wih fear."What? Tell me both."

"Which one?" Cole asked.

"Cole please." Nya begged, glancing at me.

Cole crossed his arms over his chest."Fine I'll tell." He turned to me."Four years ago on New Year's Eve."

"Cole NO!" Nya begged again. I just listened.

"Nya and Lloyd had a little fun." He said. I glared at both of them.

"Hold up what?!" I said staring at Lloyd.

"Oh my god we don't need to here this!" Lily left the waiting room along with Jack, Blake, and Kent.

Lloyd raised his hands in defence," I was drunk!" He pointed to Nya." She and Zack broke up because she thought he got her pregnant!"

"LLOYD!" Nya yelled.

Lloyd glared at her," I'm not getting in trouble for your mistakes!"

"What?" Nya said confused." _You_ made the move buster!"

"You could've denied it and done something about it!" Lloyd shouted back.

"Lloyd you forced her you dumbass!" Cole shouted.

I was getting irritated, I don't need details."SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone quickly went quiet and looked at me. I felt my face heat up.

I turned to Crystal."Listen I'm sorry for doing this to you and I would have never done it if I knew what I was doing. It's good to see you again, but I think maybe you should leave." She gave a slight nodded and headed out the door. I looked at Striker, he looked hurt. I tried to give him a hug he followed his mom.

When they left I looked at Lloyd and Nya."Nya listen I'm not mad at you for dating someone. I understand that you needed someone to love since I wasn't there, but the reason why you broke up with Zack makes me mad, but I can live with it. People make mistakes." I gave her a hug then turned to Lloyd." I have some choice words for you."

He looked down as if he was ashamed, he kinda should be. I sighed."Zane's not really at work."

"Where is he then?" Cole asked.

"He uhm...He is powered down, no power source, nothing. His right arm is completely torn off." I looked down.

"What?!" I heard Cole shouted.

Lloyd spoke up for me." Whoever did this is dangerous, what happened last night?"

I gave another sigh."Let's go back to the temple first. To go over stuff, I am still tired." Everyone nodded and agreed with me, time to explain.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you all enjoy :D I don't own ninjago...sadly..

 **No One's POV**

Everyone was now at the temple, ready to discuss what they need to do. The teens were in the game room resting, while Wu, Skylor, Cole, and Misako were all in the kitchen. Nya, Jay, and Lloyd all went to see if they could do anything for Zane now.

"So what are we gonna do?" Cole asked, breaking the silence.

"We wait for whoever is hunting us to make an appearance." Wu responded simply.

Cole looked at the wise old man, who was drinking tea."Really? If anything that's a horibble Idea. One man has already nearly killed Kai, and destroyed Zane!"

"How do you know it's one man?" Wu asked as he left the room. Cole looked to the others for help, but everyone agreed with Wu.

Misako got up from her spot." I'm gonna go check on the teens, you two should figure this out."

"Seriously? Ya know what fine, I got this." Cole said as he pulled up a chair to the table where Skylor was sitting.

The three adults looked over Zane, shocked at what damage was done.

"Wow, he's just destroyed." Lloyd said messing with a wire.

Jay ran a hand through his soft hair."I contacted Cyrus to have him find the files of when Zane rebuilt himself, just gotta wait now."

"What are we gonna do? The man is still out there, for all we know they're planning to get one of us next." Nya said.

"I'm not gonna stop until I find him." Jay said.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Every night I'm going out till I find him. He's gonna pay for what he has done." Jay said with a slight growl in his voice. Nya looked at him funny, Jay looked back."I know, I promised I would stop."

Nya sighed," I can't stop you anyway. If you love doing this then you can do it, but just not every night after we solve this problem." Jay's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Nya nodded with a smile, Jay smiled back and gave her a hug. Lloyd smiled."You should probably go rest your foot."

Nya looked down at her light blue cast,"I guess so."Nya put her crutches under her arms and walked out, leaving Jay and Lloyd in an awkward silence. Lloyd looked down.

"Listen..I'm sorry about earlier. I uhm wasn't myself that night." Jay looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Lloyd looked back up."Everyone makes mistakes, but don't let it happen again." Jay sad with a smile.

"Yeah, it won't happen again, but what about Striker? Isn't Nya still mad?" He asked.

Jay headed for the door," Me and her are gonna sort this out with Crystal after all of this is over, and yes she is mad."

"Oh." Lloyd said as he followed Jay out.

 **Unknown's POV**

So Kai didn't die, guess I'm gonna have to finish this.

I'm on the floor where Kai's room is, just in a bathroon changing into a doctors 'outfit'. I got my fake name too, just for looks. One reason I'm in a disguise is because they don't allow guests in his room now, and even if they allowed guests I would look too suspisious.

I looked in the mirror, I'm good looking, well that's my opinion. I fixed my white robe thing and headed out of the bathroom and straight to Kai's room. I received a few 'hello's' or 'good morning' from the doctors. Good morning for me indeed.

As I reached his room I put my hand on my gun, which was under my shirt, and opened the door. I looked around as I shut the door, there lay Kai sleeping. Still breathing, and he had a lot more injures than I expected. I pulled my gun out and mad sure it wasn't jammed.

"W-who are you?" I jumped from the faint whisper, as I looked around I saw Kai awake. His eye's were barely open.

"Oh me?" I said pointing to myself."I'm the man who cause your car wreck. Since you didn't die, I need to do something about it."Iching my arm, I pointed the gun at him.

He looked at me, no emotion in his eyes or face. There was a small glare on his face, but that was it.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." He said, I glared at him.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes." Are you d-dumb? I can't do anything, I'm he-helpless. I don't know what you're waiting for, just pull the tr-trigger." His throat must hurt from how he sounds.

I stared at him for a few seconds until I got and Idea. I lowered my gun."You know what? I need to get to your friends, I already destroyed one. I'll use you as bait."

"What?" He asked as I started to open the window and take the IV's and needles out of his arms.

"Oh your nindroid friend isn't gonna be seen again." I said, sitting him up. He tried to move away from me, but he's to weak to do anything.

"No!" He tried to get away again. This time I pointed the gun at him.

"You have too choices. Come with me and you get to see your friends on last time, or I just blow your brains out now." He stared at me, I must say his stare is deadly, and kinda scary."Okay fine my choice, you're coming with me." I put my arm around his waist to help him walk, hey at least I'm helpful.

As I walked him over to the window a nurse came in and shut the door. I looked back, she just stood there looking at her clipboard.

"Okay you need you daily..." She looked up and it got awkward."Sir what are you doing with this man?"

"Nothing, and it's none of your buisness." I rose my gun and shot, Kai looked away instantly. She fell to the ground, just dead." Alright now we have to go before police come." I threw Kai over my shoulder and hopped out the window. Next stop, Borg Industries.

 **Jay's POV**

It's been around four hours since we got back to the temple. Everyone was either resting or helping out with the plan.

"I say that we go after him!" Cole said, he was angered when he saw Zane. Going after him is what I'm gonna do no matter what, but it would be smarter to go as a team more chances of catching him.

"Cole for that last time we know! That's what we're gonna do, we just need to be smarter about this." Lloyd told him.

Skylor spoke up," He has a point. Look what happened to Zane when he and Jay ran off after him without a plan." Cole puffed his chest out and crossed his arms.

"Fine." He said."We have four people, what's the plan?" I smiled and laid out a map. I pointed to the four farthest 'corners' of Ninjago City.

"Each of us will be equipped with walky talkies. We each get a patrol section, since I'm the fasted I get the bigger section. If anyone had a sighting of him let everyone else know."

Everyone nodded and agreed." It's also about stealth, don't be spotted by him and you not be able to see him." Lloyd added. At that time I got a phone call, as I unlocked my phone to see who it was everyone started to talk about who is getting what section. I walked out of the room and answered, it was the hospital.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Jay Walker?" He was the doctor from yesterday that dragged me into the waiting room.

"Speaking." I said.

"Kai Smith, the pateint you brought in, or helped in the crash.."My heart started to beat fast.

"W-what about him?"

"He's missing, and we have a nurse shot dead in his room." I relaxed a little, but was still scared.

"What?!"

"We were just wondering if anyone you are related to or know did this. If Kai is with you, you need to bring him back."

I shook my head even though I was on the phone." No he's not with us, and no one I'm friends with would never kill anyone."

"Well if you see him or come across him, it would be best to bring him back to the hospital. Without his treatments, he is most likely not going to make it. A week without his treatments, will cause him to pass out and never wake back up. Do you understand me?"

I looked at a wall with shock."Yes sir..." I hung up. I felt rage grow inside me I know who took him, theres no dout about it. I punched the wall,"SHIT!" I shouted before entering the kitchen. Nya was now in there, all eye's were on me.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, like it was gonna jump out." He has Kai. We are leaving at 7pm for patrol," Nya and Skylor gasped, but I could tell Cole and Lloyd were as mad as me. I looked at the microwave clock." Which is in eight hours. That's enough for you guys to get rest, eat, and get ready, you'll need it."

"What about you?" Lloyd asked me. I looked at him.

"I'm gonna get a head start." I said heading to my room.

Oh I have had it with this mystery man.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **Jay's POV**

When I got to my room, I imediately changed into my suit. I'm not gonna sit around while that man has Kai with him. This time I'm not gonna hold back, not a single bit. I strapped my belt on and made sure that I had everything.

After change I went to my 'tinkering room' to get the ear pieces, it's better to use those than walky talkies. I also grabbed small tracking devices, actually it's more of a help button. It only goes off if you press it.

I looked at Zane,"Don't worry, I'm gonna fix you. He's gonna pay."

As I rejoined everyone in the kitchen, all eyes were on me."Put these in, better for me to comunicate with you. Also I have emergency tracking devices for when you three head out."I said laying them out on the table.

They all put in an ear piece and picked up the tracking device."Jay I'm coming with you now, I don't want you to get hurt." I looked up to see Cole staring with worried face."We all are." Lloyd added.

I sighed," No you need to pick the teens up from the hospital later, well only one person needs to do that so I guess one person can come with me." I looked at Lloyd." You're coming with me."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist, Cole crossed his arms."Seriously? I asked first."

I chuckled," Stop acting like a two year old."

"Shut up." He responded back. I laughed again and headed out the front door with Lloyd.

 **Unknown's POV**

I entered Borg Tower casually, I had Kai change his clothes so it'd look like he didn't come from the hospital, and his face is covered by a mask. I went up to the counter, still assisting Kai, and asked to see .

His assistant, Pixal, stared at me. She gave a small hand gesture to another robot, her son, he ducked down."Is there a problem?" I asked.

"No, but Mr. Borg is not available." She said."Okay." I nodded, and quickly pulled out my gun and hoped over the counter and grabbed her son, leaving Kai on the floor in pain from me dropping him.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" She shouted, but I laughed. That never works in any situation, I don't understand why people say that.

I put the gun to his power source."Now either I can see Borg, or I will disable your boy just like I disabled Zane." She glared at me.

"You what?" She asked in fear, as she moved closer to me.

"I disabled Zane, and I have no problem with doing the same to you two."

"Pixal...d-don't" I heard Kai say, he took his mask off. He stood himself up with the help of the counter.

"KAI?!" Pixal gasped.

"Now." I started."Let me see Borg." I finished with a growl." She lowered her head." As you wish."

I watched the elevator doors open, then I looked back at her. I let got of Andrew, and pointed the gun at Pixal.

 _ **Bang!**_

I pumped my fist in the air." Bullseye! Right through the power source."

"PIXAL!"Kai shouted as he fell over the counter and crawl to the powered down robot on the ground. Andrew pushed me away and glared at me."You're gonna pay!" I smirked, even though there's a mask over my face, I pointed the gun at him."Oh really?" I asked.

Fear covered his face, he slowly backed up."What you gonna do?"He looked me up and down, but eventually lowered his head."He's not g-gonna do anything!"I was tackled by Kai."RUN!" He yelled as I pushed him off of me. I aimed my gun as the robot boy ran towards the exit, I shot once and missed. No point in trying, he was out the exit by now.

I looked down at Kai."Really? You just wasted your energy." I kicked him in his stomach, and then grabbed a chair with wheels as he shouted out in pain."Now come on Fireboy." I lifted him up and sat him on the chair. I grabbed the chair and ran towards the elevator and clicked the top level.

 **Jay's POV  
** We were now on the running from rooftop to rooftop, stopping once in a while to look around.

"Jay!" I heard Lloyd call, I turned and ran over to him."Look." He pointed down to the streets. I saw nothing, but cars and people."What?" I asked.

He grabbed my head and turned it towards the right there was a robot running down the street.."Isn't that Andrew?" He asked, Lloyd was right. I jumped down and ran after him, I heard LLoyd do the same.

"ANDREW!" I yelled and he stopped to look round, cars honked at him for standing in the middle of the road. He looked towards me and Lloyd, I waved for him to come over. He darted towards us and stopped when he reached us.

"What's the problem? Aren't you supposed to be at Borg Industries?" Lloyd asked.

Andrew shook his head."Someone shot my moms power source and tried to shoot me, but Kai helped me get away!" He said, I clenched my fist."Where's Kai?" I asked.

"He's still in there with the man, they're going to see Borg!" Andrew said, I could tel he was scared."We have to get to him!" Lloyd said as he sprinted down the street."Come on!" I said to Andrew and we both ran after Lloyd.

As we finally reached the tower, all three of us rushed in. Andrew showed me where Pixal was, and how to open the elevator."Alright Lloyd, you get Pixal and Andrew outside." I took my emergency beacon out and clicked it. I handed it to Andrew." The others should come and get you, Lloyd wait with him."

"Wait why can't I just fly him to the temple." He asked.

"Just in case I need help!" I shouted while running towards the elevator.

 **No One's POV**

Back at the temple everyone was worried about the two since they didn't check in.

"That's it I'm going after them if they don't check in within the next ten minutes." Cole said as he crossed his arms."I think I'm gonna go pick up the teens from the hospital."Skylor said.

"Cole no. Jay's orders, plus he doesn't really like to check in, he mostly forgets. I'm sure he's fine." Nya said, but Cole glared at her." I'm my our person, you can't control me."

"She's right." Wu said as he came in. Cole started to rub his face."Ugh." Everyone was startled by a loud beeping noise, Nya quickly looked at her computer.

"That's Jay beacon!"Cole rolled his eyes"Oh no he's fine!" He took off towards the door, Skylor followed but she was going to the hospital.

 **Unknown's POV**

We just got out of the elevator and saw Borg lookin out his window."Jay that must be you, I found Zane's files, they are combined with Andrew's and Pixal's." He said as he held up a file folder and turned his wheelchair around. I wheeled Kai's chair forward and then lifted it so Kai would fall off."Nope, but Kai's here." I said.

"KAI?!Who are you?" He asked, I cracked my knuckles and walked towards him."I'm the person who's gonna get that file folder."

He stared at me as if I just affended him."Never." He finally said. I laughed," Uh, how about yes." I rose my gun and aimed it right at his chest.

"N-No!" I heard Kai say, I looked back." Don't worry you can have your chair back soon." I joked and looked back at Cyrus."Now!" I shouted.

He looked down and handed my the file, I kept my gun aimed at him and put the files in my bag. I looked back up at him,"Thank you." His eye caught mine, he kept looking at me and behind me."What's wrong?" Right them I figured it out I felt something touch the back of my head. I laughed a little as I lowered my gun, and slowly turned around.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."I said, as Jay continued to point the gun at me."I'd say the same for you, give me the files." He demanded an lowered his gun. I shook my head,"No can do." He didn't hesitate.

 _ **Bang!**_

I stumble back in pain, he shot my upper left upper thigh. I lifted my gun and shot, but it missed. Jay charged at me, but I moved just in time. I looked over and saw Kai trying to stand up, I have an idea. I sprinted to where he was while Jay shot several times at me.

I grabbed Kai's neck and lifted him up. I put the gun to his head."Do anything an he won't be moving in the next ten seconds!" Jay froze, hahaha, I got him. Borg moved over towards Jay as I made m way over towards the large window.

"JAY!"We all looked over to see Lloyd, great."Where's Andrew?" Jay asked as he focused back on me. Now that I think of it, Borg could have a copy of these files on his computer.

"Cole came and got them!" All three started to slowly inch there way towards me. I could just blow this place, being that the building has many flamable gases contained in it. Speaking of it, theres a stair case that I can run down to place bombs, but Lloyd is in my way.

I looked out the window and smiled and looked back at them."You know today is a great day to get some air, don't you think Kai?" I said as I shot the glass four times and slammed the gun into it, causing it to shatter everywhere.

"NO!" I heard Lloyd and Jay yell as I let go of Kai and he fell out. I darted towards the staircase as Lloyd ran past me to get to Kai, but I have a feeling that Jay is gonna chase me. Right when I got to the stair case I started to place the small, but highly destructive, bombs in on the walls.

 **No One's POV**

Lloyd jumped out of the window and dove down to the falling man, he was too far. He formed his dragon and flew fast down to Kai, luckily he got him in time, but his dragon slammed into the ground and disapeered. Kai and Lloyd were sent tumbling to the ground.

" _ **AHHH!**_."Lloyd shout in pain. His right arm, chest, and head were all throbbing. He had a gash in his head, arm was dislocated, and he felt like someone shot him one hundred times in the chest. Kai only got small cuts, and road rash. Lloyd also got road rash on his right arm.

"Lloyd? C-come on, stay strong." Kai said confidently as he crawled over to his injured friend.

Jay sprinted down the stairs after the man, he was so fast maybe even faster than Jay. He just noticed that the man was placing small things on the walls, right as he stopped to see what it was he gasped. Each on had a timer on it, there was two minutes on the clock.

"God damn it not again!" Jay shouted as he looked up, they went down many flights of stairs."Borg's still up there!" He started to run back up, using his airjitzu once in a while.

"Come on Kai." Lloyd said as he stood up in pain. He bent down to help Kai up and th two slowly started to walk."Shit!" Lloyd fell to the ground and grabbed his chest."Ah!" Kai fell since he isn't strong enough to stand, he hurt himself from falling.

Lloyd got on his hands an knees, he felt something rise in his throat. He threw up, Kai looked away, it had blood in it."Ugh, it hurts really bad." Lloyd said, wipping his mouth.

"Ya th-think?" Kai said.

Cole flew as fast as he could to the temple. He landed with a loud thump, and also shook the ground a little."Hurry!" He shouted as he picked up Pixal, Andrew followed in a rushed.

"What happened?" Nya asked as Cole came rushing in."Well it wasn't Jay, Pixal is now disabled!" Cole set Pixal's body down on the table. Cole was breathing heavily. Misako came in to see what's wrong. Right as Cole finished explaining again, they were all alerted by another beeping sound.

"It's Lloyd," Nya said as she looked up from her computer."Come on!" Cole shouted annoyed as he ran out of the temple and formed his dragon.

As Jay got finally got up the stairs, he glanced at one of the bomb timers, fourty seconds left."BORG!" He yelled as he sprinted towards the man in the wheel chair."What's going on?" Cyrus asked. Jay ignored him and wheeled him towards the window."Trust me!" Jay shouted as he jumped out with Borg. Jay quickly formed his dragon and caught him.

"Let's get out of here!" Jay said.

Cyrus tapped him."Wait! Lloyd and Kai will be crushed!" Jay looked back and saw the two laying on the ground. His heart dropped, his dragon disapeered."NO!" Jay shouted as both men fell through the air helpless."Come on!"Jay shouted as he tried to form his dragon again, but it didn't work.

They were getting closer to the ground, Jay then had a thought. He looked at Cyrus and did his spinjitzu to catch him, and they both tumble onto a roof top. Jay quickly got up and watched as the Tower started to explode, pieces of the building flew in all directions.

"It's too late!" Cyrus exclaimed in fear.

Lloyd and Kai looked at eachother in fear."Guess it's goodbye." Kai said, Lloyd looked at him."Yeah, but I can always try, a ninja never quits!" Lloyd pushed himself up and stood over Kai."What?!" Kai said as Lloyd created his green elemental shield around the two of them. When a couple of big pieces of the building hit the shield, it weakend Lloyd.

"STAY STRONG!" Kai shouted as he tried to form his own shield, but failed. Lloyd felt his legs go numb for some reason, and he felt weaker than ever."Kai! I-I can't hold it for much longer!" Lloyd said right before he passed out.

"NO!"


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Jay and Cyrus watched as Lloyd collapsed over Kai, by then everything seemed to go in slow motion. The two saw a large brown object dart past them and to the helpless men below. He crashed to the ground, but managed to regain balance as he ran to defend his friends. Kai watched as the man stood over him and the unconsious elemental master. It was Cole.

The master of earth caught a large piece of the building, Cole's legs nearly gave out and he went down on one knee."Come on Cole!" Kai supported his friend as he dragged Lloyd's unconsious body onto his lap so he wouldn't get any more injuries.

The raven haired man's upperback and shoulders started to ach, along with an intense burning in his legs. His leg's and arms started to shake as more building pieces landed on the one he was holding."Uhn," Cole groaned as he felt more pressure on his body. This was the most weight he has ever held.

"Cole don't give out now!" Kai shouted, the ground was shaking from all of the building pieces crashing to the ground. Jay had left Borg on the rooftop building to join his friends. He dodged all of the incoming 'boulders', but was nearly crushed. Thanks to his skills he made to to them.

"Jay what are you doing?!" Kai shouted annoyed at the dumb action Jay did. He ignored him and looked to Cole, who was still struggling."If you drop it I can shield us, the choice is yours." He said to his struggle friend. Cole opened his eyes an looked to his ninja friend with a smile," Hehe, y-your real funny. You and I both know this." He started to put his foot up to stand, with a grunt.

"A ninja-grunts- never QUITS!" Cole pushed up into a standing position."That's the spirit!" Kai shouted over he loud rummbling. Sadly that moment ended when Cole felt and intant sting on his lower calf, causing him to shout in pain. He dropped back down to a knee, hitting Jay in the head with the cement he was holding. Jay fell to his knees in pain as he grabbed his head.

Kai saw what had caused Cole's pain, it was a dart in Cole's leg."He's gonna pass out!" He shouted, imediately getting Jay's attention. Both looked over at Cole, his face was paler than normal."Cole you have to toss it to the side!" Jay said.

Cole gave a couple of grunts before responding."I'm...trying." He gave one last effort and pushed the rock up enough for Jay to form his elemental shield, Cole passed out.

As the last of the rubble fell, Jay got more tired, but he managed to make it. He stopped his shield and stumbled back into rubble, he leaned back on it and took his mask off."I need some*Cough Cough* air and water." He used his mask to clear the dust that lingered in the air. Kai did the same, but he felt weak, extremely weak. Just by waving his hand around, he felt his energy drain.

"You're telling me." Kai said, he gently moved Lloyd off of his lap and reached over to get the dart. He plucked it out and head it up to Jay."Looks like, the guy has aim. He shot Cole through all of this." Jay took the dart from him and inspected it. He gritted his teeth together.

"I have had enough of this!" Jay started as he stood up."I want to know who this person is and why he is trying to kill us!" Kai really didn't know what to do, he couldn't do anything if Jay decided to run off.

"Jay please we'll figure this out, it's not the time. I-if you can see I am hurt badly, so is Lloyd." The fire ninja looked over to Lloyd. Jay ruffled his own hair to get all the dust out of his," I suppose so, and we have to get you back to the hospital for your treatments. They said you won't make is past a week without them."

Kai glared at him," Wow that makes me feel so much better, I'm not going b-back into that hospital without a guard." Jay put his mask back on and formed his dragon."Relax, I'm gonna see if we can see what your treatments are so you can stay at the temple."

"Good." Kai responded as Jay reached down to get him. After Kai was on, Jay managed to get Lloyd and Cole on after ten minutes. They picked up Cyrus and were now heading to the temple.

" do you think you can try to build a temporary power source for Zane and Pixal?" Jay asked as they landed. He helped Kai down and Cyrus. Lloyd was placed on Cyrus's lap to make it easier to carry everyone in at once. Kai held onto Jay, as Jay carried Cole.

"I might, but Zane's power is difficult." Borg said as they started towards the Airjitzu Temple.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"When I looked at his files back when you defeated Chen, they were out of my...well I guess knowledge, or rang whatever you call it. Zane is much smarter than me." Cyrus said as they opened the temple's front door.

When they entered the kitchen, they got stares from all the teens who were now home. Nya stared with aw."What happened?!" She exclaimed, looking at the dust cover men. Jay continued on walking until he got to his 'tinkering room'. Kai was still clinging to him and Cyrus was behind them.

When they got into the room Jay pulled out two cots and laid Cole on one and Lloyd on the other. He went to the closet in the room and pulled out another cot for Kai to lay on."There, I'll be back with more information on if you can stay or if you have to go back to the hospital." Jay said as he and Borg left the room to go back to the kitchen, Jay had taken his mask of by then.

"So mind telling us what happened?" Nya asked as Jay turned the sink on and drenched his head."Well if you didn't notice, Borg Industries blew up!" Jay said, throwing his hands in the air."Kai nearly died after he was thrown out a window. Lloyd nearly died because he jumped out after him, now he is severely injured. Cole almost killed himself by shielding Kai and Lloyd from the falling rubble. I almost died by being dumb and running into the chaos to save them!" Jay said with a deep breath at the end.

"What?" Skylor asked as she joined everyone. Jay rubbed his back,"Later, but right now someone needs to come with me to see what Kai's treatments are about because I don't want him staying in that hospital without one of us watching over him." He looked to Zen who had a bandage around his head."Good to see that you're alright."

"Yeah.."Zen responded as he glanced at Blake and Lily, Blake is gonna kill him after he finds out what he told Frank."I'll go with." Skylor said.

Jay nodded,"Nya could you tell Borg about Zane, he's gonna try to fix him and Pixal." He looked at Andrew who had his head down on the table. He felt bad for him, no parents. The mystery man was gonna pay for what he has done."Also keep your guard up, we don't know where the guy went, but I think he's gonna do something bad next." Jay finished as he and Skylor started towards the front door.

"Come on." Nya said to Borg as she walked down the hallway towards Jay's 'tinkering room'.

"I suggest that you teens pass your time by going into the game room. I don't want you near any doors or winows." Wu said as he pointed towards the hallway. The teens bowed there heads and slowly walked down the hall."Blake I challange you to a duel on Fist2Face 2!" Jack said as he sprinted down the hall."Oh your on!" Blake said as he followed his friend.

Max, Andrew, and Kent all ran after them, but Zen pulled his sister to the side before they entered te game room.

"What?" Lily asked confused. Zen nervously started to rub his arm. Should he do this?"I don't mean to cause any drama, or anything between you and Blake's relationship but..." He stopped thinking off what Blake would do if he told, but a thought interupted that thought. She has a right to know."But what?" Lily asked.

"You know Frank, who smashed my fingures." Lily nodded."Do you like him?" Lily's mouth opened wid as her face started to redden."How do you know that?!" She asked in a panicked whisper.

Zen started to rub his hands together nervously."Blake told me...and I just wanted to let you know that he uhm..." He started to sweat."He what?" Lily asked.

"Likes you." Zen said quietly."WHAT?!" Lily said as her faced turned the color of one of Kai's gi's."SHH! Please don't tell Blake, that I told you. I don't want you two to have problems."

Lily sighed,"I promise I will handle this, and I won't tell him that you told me." Zen gave a sigh of relief and hugged his sister."Thank you for telling me though." Lily added.

"Your welcome."


	14. chapter 14

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago.. _School is starting in three days for me so I might not be updating as often :/_

 **Jay's POV**

It's late around 8pm, Skylor and I just got back from the hospital. The doctor took forever to show us Kai's treatments, and he gave us his medicine, also he took forever to decide whether we can keep Kai here or not. Eventually he did say yes, took him long enough. We also requested to get IV bags and tubs for Cole, we need to get the poison out of his system.

Anyway as we came in it looked as if everyone was asleep. No one was in the kitchen, and we didn't her any chatter.

"I'm gonna go find the kids." Skylor said, walking down the hallway. I nodded and walked down the hall to the now 'aiding room' which was my tinking room. I opened the door, Borg wasn't in there nor Nya. It was just Lloyd, Cole, Kai, Zane, and Pixal. I walked up my table/desk, which Zane was sitting on. I turned on a dim light and placed the stuff we got from the hospital down, Cyrus Borg had some progress done.

He had fixed some damaged in Zane's chest and his arms was ready to be reattached. He had taken out Zane's control panel, probably to make room for fixing the power source, Pixal didn' really have any work done yet. I'm surpirsed he didn't start working on her first.

"Jay?" I jumped and turned around scared from the faint whisper. I looked around and Kai was sitting up and looking at me, it wa kinda creepy."Yeah?" I grabbed the medical supplies and started to walk over to him.

"Please tell me I don't have to go back to the hospital." He said as he laid back done and put a hand on his face. I gave a small chuckle," If you had to be there, you would already be there. Why do you think we took so long." I put a needle in vein in his forearm."Good." Kai said.

"We would have been back sooner if the doctor wasn't so slow." I looked up and saw Skylor entering the room." Where's the kids?" I asked, focusing back on Kai. She grabbed some IV tubes and went over to Cole."They're all passed out in the gameroom."

"We are gonna have to stay up all night to get the poison out of Cole's system, by now it most likely is flowing through his veins!" I said my heart starting to pound. Someone should have started to do that when we left for the hospital. Kai gave a small laughed, then a groan in pain."Why are you laughing?" I asked, a smile forming on my face.

"Oh I remember when you, Cole, Loyd, Zane, and I all passed out in Bounty's game room playing videos games." I saw a big grin form on is face.

"Yeah, I remember those days. Can't believe how fast time has gone by." I said putting his pills on a tray, then I went to get him a glass of water. When I came back in I placed the glass on the tray."Those memories are unforgettable." I said getting more of his pills ready."When you wake up tomorrow you need to take these pills."

He looked over and I swear his eyes went so wide,"That's twelve pills!" I laughed." And you're severely hurt, take them when you wake up or I'll force them down." I said moving to Lloyd.

Skylor, Kai, and I all talked quietly. I wish Kai tried to get sleep, he really needs it, but he makes his own choices. When I was done fixing up Lloyd it was around 10pm. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants I kept in this room, and then went to the bathroom to change out of my suit. It had lots of blood on in, along with rips and tears, mainly from being cut. I rinsed it down in the bathtub when I got my pants on.

After that I hung it up on the shower certain bar, then left. I saw Kai staring at me as I left and went to my workbench. I looked down at my stomach, it was almost done healing. Borg's lotion is something I would ask for if you have a bad bruise like I had.

I grabbed the bandage and started unwrapping it."When did that happen?" I heard Kai ask as I took the wrap completely off, revealing my wound from when the metal rod got stuck in my side."The day of the accident." I opened my drawer and pulled out guaze, and another wrap."He left to see who did this, which was the night before he found out he had another son." Skylor added.

"Excuse me?" I heard Kai say," You have another son? With who?" I laughed."I didn't know either, I rerget it."

"Better not be cheating on Nya." I heard him mumble.

I finished wrapping my side and put a t-shirt on."Oh trust me, I'd never think of it." I walked over to Skylor to help her with getting the poison out of Cole's system, if we can.

Through the rest of the night all three of us talked. Skylor and I explained to Kai what had happened, we told him about my 'son', and how we found out someone did this purposly. That's really all I remember before passing out.

 _Timeeee Skippp_

When morning came I felt extremely tired. I opened my eyes as much as I could, I was blinded by light coming through a window, but I forced my eyes opened. Standing up, I stretched and looked around. Borg was working on Zane while humming a tune, Skylor was no where in sight.

Kai was looking at the ceiling, he must have taken his pills because they were gone and the water water gone as well. My hair was messed up, not that I care, but if felt weird."Oh you're awake." I turned, meeting Borg's face. I smiled while rubbing my head."Sorry, I stayed up later than expected. Skylor and I were trying to get the poison out of Cole's system, I'm not sure if it worked."

"For the most part," I looked back at Kai."When Skylor woke this morning she checked and said that it was still flowing through him."

I rubbed my face in annoyment, it would be nice for once if we could do something without any mess ups."But I've sped up the cleaning process for him." I heard Borg say, as he continued to hum a tune.

I walked to Kai and stood over him."I'm gonna go get some training in, since you're up I think you need to get your blood pumping and get you moving." I leaned down to help him up, but he refused.

"No thank you, I'm drained of my energy. I can't even stand!" He claimed, but I ignored him and continued to help him up."Stop!"

"Kai, Jay is all too right." I looked over my shoulder to see Wu." You will not have the same strength when you are fully healed."

I felt Kai grab my arm,"Fine." He mumbled and I picked him up.

Wu moved out of the doorway so I could head to the dojo. Two of the kids were awake, Andrew and Jack. All of the others adults were awake and chatting."Looks like Kai's the new baby." I heard Nya snicker when we passed the game room." Shut up!" Kai shouted back as we entered the dojo.

I set him on a chair and started to stretched, since I was most likely gonna have to help him do anything during this training. He looked at me in a weird way so I looked back at him," You're gonna train." I said finishing my stretches, which was like two seconds.

"How am I gonna do anything. I. Can't. Walk. I'm too weak, what part of that do you not understand?" He asked annoyed.

" That doesn't mean you can't try. Who fought for Ninjago City when they were crippled? Who still saved the day even though Zane sacrificed himself which brought us all down. Who never stopped believing?" I looked at him in a serious face."Who huh?"

He looked down,"Jay we are down three men. Skylor, You, and Wu are the only ones who can fight. Misako can, but she has to look out for Lloyd and Cole." I crossed my arms over my chest and slammed my foot on the ground in anger, he looked up startled.

"I don't wanna hear that! When Zane sacrificed himself you did this exact same thing!" I pointe a fingure at him."I'd think you'd know by now that it is a bad way to settle that way, now you're training whether or not because ninja never QUIT!" I walked away and grabbed two mats, when I came back over to Kai he looked shocked.

"And you know what?" I said putting the mats down," When Nya was taken by Nahdakhan and you five were trapped in the sword...I didn't give up. I found away around the problem and made another team which is what were gonna do, but we are gonna need more than what we have." I took a deep breath."And when my throat was slit, I didn't give up." I felt a tear slid down my face." I never gave up because I believed that I could make a come back, I ran from the ambulance because I believed in myself and loved my family."

By now I had several tears sliding down my face."That's why I single handed defend you all by myself, but I didn't learn to do that in a day! It took time, most times I wanted to quit and return to you guys. Yet I knew that if Pythor found out who I was he would've harmed you, which he was planning on doing but I delayed it." I stopped, I was going way to in depth with this. I sighed," You get the point yet?"

I looked up at the fire ninja, he had a tear fall and nodded. I wiped mine away and helped him down to the mat,"Great now lets start." We both got into a pushup position, well I did, Kai was struggling. I looked over at him."On the count of three I want you to push yourself up." He looked at me with determination, now thats the Kai I know.

"One. -"

"Jay you are needed by Nya." Both Kai and looked over and saw Wu. I sighed and pushed myself up."What about Kai?" I asked looking back at him.

"I am a Sensei Jay, I will train him just like all those years ago." Kai's eyes widened."Wait no! I'd rather have Jay train me!" I laughed and walked out."JAY!" I heard Kai yell from in the dojo. It's not that bad when Wu trains us...Actually no that's a lie, it's horrible.

I walked into the kitchen to meet my beautiful girlfriend, hopfully fiance."Kai's gonna kill me for leaving him to train with Wu, better have a good reason." I joked.

"Well we just realised that you, Skylor, and Wu are the ones that can fight." She said.

"Kai and I just went over this. I'm sure Ronin and Dareth can help us out." I said.

"But it's not enough, look how he took down _three_ elemental masters." Misako said. She had a point. I thought for a moment."I think Kai has some buddies from the jail, and maybe some of the other elemental masters can help."

"Okay. Nya and I will contact them to see if anyone can help. You round up Ronin and Dareth, see if Kai has people who can help." I nodded and headed out of the kitchen and headed back to the dojo. I peaked in the door and saw Wu watching as Kai tried to push himself up.

"Kai." I said, getting both adults attention."What?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Do you have buddies from Cryptarium prison?" I asked. He looked at me." Yeah why?"

"I need to know who they are, to see if they can."

"Fine."

 _Another Time Skip because I'm lazy..._

I managed to bribe Ronin, and get Dareth to help out with this cause. We were now walking into Cryptarium, and headed straight to the Commisioners office.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in!" A voice said from the other side and we did as told."Jay! If you have information about Borg's tower being blown to pieces that would be great." He said, but I shook my head.

"Well we do have information, but that's gonna have to wait. We have a bigger problem, which is why we are here. We need to see some prisoners." I said.

"Depends on who you are talking about." He said, I nodded and pulled out a piece of paper that had the names." Mitch Garner, Flare Stoner, Ben Tenner, Kent Falkers, Fin Darboy, and Tim Strout."

The commisioner stood up and grabbed the cell keys."You're lucky you're allowed to see them." He said as he exited his office, all three of us followed. As we walked down the hall we were call names, and stuff was thrown at us.

I must say, when we entered the main part I was astonished on how many people we have locked away all these years. We followed the officer up to the third floor and walked down the sides. Prisoners were watching curiously as we stopped at a cell. The comish went in and told the three people in there to follow him, they obeyed. Shockingly none of them tried to attack him or try to escape. They weren't even cuffed.

We walked on to another cell which was one cell away from the other one. The comissioner opened it and we all went in, well he stayed by the doorway. An awkward silence rose in the air quickly. Six, there was six of them, Kai sure did make friends.

I cleared my throat which got everyone's attention."I have a deal for you six." I started, looking at Ronin and Dareth, they both nodded." You can get out of this hell hole if you help us with something big."

One of them stood up and walked up to me."What do ya need?" He asked."Someone who has crippled four elemental masters." I said. Two of the other men laughed, and another one walked up to me. From the corner of my eye I say Ronin move forward, but I gestured for him to stay back."Looks like they aren't true masters then, if you get beat up by one man."

I stood up straight, glaring into his eyes."You have no clue what we are dealing with." He pushed me back, but I stood up straight.

"You need criminals to help you? Pathetic." One of them said from one of the top bunks, he hoped down and also walked up to me. I was pretty much surround by them now."Boys, he's just trying to help us out." Once again another came up to me, but he pushed the three men back."Thank's, but no thanks. I don't wanna go back out there, we lost a friend one night, an elemental master. No clue where he went, two friends actually." He turned and started to walk back to where he was.

I looked at him confused, then it hit me. He was talking about Kai and Zen! A grin came to my face."Are you talking about Kai Smith and Zen?" The man spun around as fast as he could, glaring at me."How do you know him!" I could tell that he was more angered than Cole when someone at his cake.

"I don't know you tell me!" I said as he slammed me up against the cell wall.

"HEY!" Ronin shouted, but I told him to stay back."HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?" He asked in a yelling voice. I grinnned." I'm the reason those two disapeered that night!" I pushed him back. He shoved me back against the wall, and threw a punch, but I dodged it making him hit the wall. I quickly grabbed his arm and ducked under him, flipping over my shoulder and he landed on his back, hard.

"Kai is one of the injured elemental masters! I am an elemental master who has come to you for help. I'm allowing you freedom of this place!" I twisted his arm, and saw the other five move towards me, but when I glared at them they stopped in they're tracks."Do you accept the deal?" I asked letting him back up.

He rubbed the back of his head,"What about Zen?" I looked at him."My son is fine, he has some injuries, but it fine."

"Son?" One of them asked from the back. I rubbed my face," I''l explain later, but do you accept?" I looked at the man, waiting for an answer.

Finally he held out his hand, I smiled and took it."Deal." He said. Another guy in the back."What are we waiting for? Let's go see Kai!"

"And kick some ass!" Another one shouted.

I smiled and laughed.

"Oh yes!"

 **This is my longest chapter on this story, 3000 words and more. :D Don't judge the last names I gave the six :p**


	15. Caught

I don' own ninjago...Hope you all enjoy and I hope you all have had a good first day of school. Well I'm not sure how many people started school today, but I started first day as a freshman :D

 **Jay's POV**

Since we were able to get the six men to help we are now heading to the temple. Ronin had to call in his airship to help transport the men, carrying six men plus Dareth and Ronin would weigh my dragon down. The six men also introduced themselves, so I know who is who now.

"WOOO HOOOO!" I heard Flare yell from behind, okay it was kinda annoying to have them ride with me."Dude you are amazing!" He shouted, I looked back and saw him leaning over and looking down at the city. I had a thought along with a smile form. I looked forward and tugged on the chains making my dragon stop flying and slammed forward, smashing his face into my dragons saddle.

"Ow!" He said as he rubbed his face, I laughed and flew forward. As we arrived at the temple I landed, and my dragon disapeered. Ronin landed next to the Bounty. Speaking of the Bounty, we haven't used it in a while. I miss soaring in the clouds with it, but I guess times change quickly.

"This is nice."Mitch, the man who I flipped over my shoudler, said. We all walked in and made our way to the kitchen. I was surprised to see Ash, Shadow, and Karlof standing in there."Hey." I said to them.

I watched how Tim caught Zen's eye."ZEN!" He exclaimed and rushed to him."Hey." My son greeted him back. The others went over to hug him a hug, not sure why though. If I rememeber he was in jail for a day, maybe even less.

"So are these the men Kai was talking about?" I heard Nya say. I looked over to her."Well aren't you a beauty, Kai has told us alot about you, his sister." Flare, I looked at him funny as he took Nya's hand and kissed it. I felt myself get mad a little, until someone put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked and saw Tim,"Don't worry. He does this to every girl." He whispered, I nodded hoping he was telling the truth."Well you guys wanna see Kai?" I asked walking to the hallway.

"Hell yes!" I'm just gonna assume that was Flare, but I'm not completely sure. We walked down the hall to the dojo, I told them to be quiet because Sensei might be doing one of his special sessions that requires complete silence.

I slid the door open and peaked around, Wu was meditating while Kai was sitting up against a wall, I'm assuming that it was to help him to sit up straight. I gave a loud fake cough, surprisingly getting they're attention."Yes?" Wu said.

"Kai has some visitors." I said stepping in the dojo, allowing the men to enter."KAI!" All of them shouted as they rushed to him, but stopped when Wu put he staff infront of them, preventing them from tackling Kai to death. Literally."He is not doing well, if I were you I wouldn't dog pile him, and cause him more pain." Wu said, putting his staff down and walking past me."Your turn to train him."

I nodded and walked over to the small crowd."Hi guys." Kai said as I helped him to his feet, he clung onto me almost making me fall over. He was still weak, but I'm sure the meditation took some pain away."It's good to see you," Mitch said, giving me a hand with Kai."Yeah? Well I'm sorry for not atleast telling you guys that I was leaving that night" Kai said.

"I hate to interupt, but we have important things to focus on. The reason I let you guys out of that hell hole." I said helping Kai to the door. I heard shuffling behind me, so I'm assuming that they are following me. I went back to my tinkering room, Borg was still working on Zane and Pixal.

I walked over to Kai's cot and placed him on it."Really? Can I at least know what the plan is?" Kai asked. I shook my head."Kai you're hurt, you have no buisness in this." I said turning to check on Lloyd and Cole. Lloyd was awake, and so was Cole!"Hey how are you guys feeling?"

"We're gonna go back to the kitchen, see if they have anything planned yet." I looked back at Mitch and nodded as they left. My attention went back to Lloyd and Cole."Sick." Cole said, glancing at a nearby bowl. Gross."I feel good, but my chest hurts so bad."

"Okay." I responded leaning down to help him up,"Can either of you walk?" Both nodded, so I went between them both and got on my knees. They both used one of my shoulders to help get themselves up."OH COME ON!" Kai complained. I shot a glare at him."You're only gonna hurt yourself if you try to do anything."

"But-"

"No buts!" I said, still helping Lloyd and Cole. Kai seemed more angery, like when he was a teen. I studied him as he mumbled stuff as he laid back on his cot. I was thrown from my thoughts as a loud roar of thunder soared through the air. I looked out the window, grey clouds were coming in, great.

Lloyd and Cole supported eachother as I lead them out of the room and to the kitchen."How are you feeling?" Misako asked the two hurt men as we entered. Both reached for the counter when I walked away from them to head over to where everyone else was."Good." Lloyd replied.

I scanned Cole, he was gripping the counter top so tightly, that the tips of his fingures were white."Not good." He replied.

"The poison is still in him, very little though, but for now he'll be fine." I said, hoping to get rid of Cole's stress. He looked at me, his face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. I turned my attention to the plan, knowing Cole would be fine.

"We split up in teams, that way someone has a chance to get away if anything happenes." I heard Shadow say, good plan, but he has some flaws in that."Won't be a good idea, teams of three would best. We would have one team of four." I said, looking around at everyone.

"But more teams is a better chance of catching him." Dareth said, getting nods from everyone. I shook my head, and in a very commanding voice I said,"No." Everyone stared at me."Why?" Ronin asked. I gave a big sighed and pointed to Lloyd and Cole."Those two were together and nearly died! Zane and I were working together, but Zane got obliterated and I have a wound from a metal rod. Kai is hurt from the car crash along with the teens."

"This man can do damage." Fin said, I looked over at him."You think?" More thunder roared in the sky, along with a crack of lightning."Wait." We all turned towards the voice, it was Lloyd."I wanna help. Go in teams of two." He looked over at Cole."We can be distractions."

"Excuse me?" Ronin said, I'm assuming we all now what Lloyd was thinking."No, you're not gonna be the suicide crew. No one is." I said in a stern voice, I'm getting good at this. Lloyd turned back towards us,"We're not, just gonna distract the guy so you can attack him." Oh, now I get it...I think. Yeah I get it.

"Two teams need to stay close to your area, the rest need to be in the surrounding area for as backup. You might run into him," I said getting a weird feeling."What about the teams?" Dareth asked.

"Right, Lloyd and Cole-" I stopped and looked down the hall, I swear I heard something. I squinted to see if I could see anything, nothing but a dark hallway. I shrugged it off and turned back to everyone staring at me."You okay?" Flare asked. I nodded,"Thought I heard something." I wiped sweat from my forehead."Lloyd and Cole are a pair. Flare and Ash, Shadow and Mitch, Karlof and Tim, Skylor and Ronin and Dareth, Ben and Kent. I will go-" I looked back down the hall," alone..."

"Jay are you sure that you're alright-" Right asked Nya said an ear-piercing screaming erupted through the whole temple, followed by a more deeper yell."What the hell was that?!" Ben asked, I looked at Wu, he stared at me back. We both know what that was. He darted down the hall to the gameroom while I went to Kai. I placed my hand on the door handle and felt an instant burning pain."AHH!" I shouted in pain, my hand was burned badly.

"This one is burning and locked as well!" Wu shouted from down the hall. Everyone in the kitchen came rushing over to see what was going on. Ronin handed me a cold towel, I place it on the handle and twisited it, but it was locked."DAMNIT!" I yelled ramming my shoulder into it.

"Here." Tim and Kent moved me away and started to rame into the door, trying to get it open. I glanced at Cole."Can you bust it down?" I asked panicked. He moved the two aside,"I can try." He said as his fists started to glow, but when he through a punched he passed out. Luckily Flare and Ash caught him. Ben, Ronin, Tim, and Kent went down to help out Wu with the door.

"Karlof, you turn." I said wrapping my hand in the wet towel, then I turned and ran towards the front door. The window is the only other way to get in, but I didn't hear glass shatter, or did I? When I made it outside it was pouring rain and was dark. I ran to the window only to find it shatter. I knew I heard something! Slowly I walked up around it, peaking around the corner I saw that Kai, Borg, and Zane were missing."You gotta be kidding me." I said as I stepped into the room. Pixal was still in here.

"Actually no, I'm not kidding you." Alerted I spun around just in time to avoid being sliced to death. Of course it was the mystery man. He threw a kick, but I blocked it, swinging him into the wall, making a loud thumb.

"Jay? Are you in there?" I heard someone call from the other side, I think it was Lloyd. He swung his katanas in every direction in a deadly way," You shouldn't have come to this room. This was only a distraction!" He said slammed me againt the door, I hit the door handle, feeling the intense burning again. He had some sort of power box making it heat up.

"Distraction my ass!" I grabbed his head and slammed my knee into it, then I got him into a choke hold, moving his face onto the door handle. I burned the fabric away, revealing a shiny metal of some sort. Right as I did that I got a thought, a very stupid thought that I should have done way earlier." Let's get your mask off!" I shouted, grabbed the bottoom of it and tried to pull it off, but it didn't buge.

"He he, I am ten times as smart as you." He said slamming me back into the door, kneeing me in my family jewelys. I gave a sharp breath in pain as I fell to my knees. I looked up and saw him with a large oil can, he flipped the lid up and poured it all of the room and in the bathroom. He came out with something, I squinted to see what it was.

"MY SUIT!" I shouted as I stood up, nearly falling over. I charged at him and threw him to the ground, then I grabbed his head and slammed it into the door. That created a small crack in the wooden door.

"Jay?" I heard Nya say right as he socked me in my jaw, I felt some blood dribble down my mouth as I recovered."Yeah?" I replied, staring down the man."Are you alright?" I wiped the blood away, getting in a boxing position."Yeah I'm fine, go work on the game room. Get the kids out!" I lunged at the man, trying to get my suit away from him, but failed. He darted into the bathroom, I got a glimspe of him diving out of the window in there.

I quickly followed and watched as he climbed the temple wall, up to the bedrooms. I quickly started to climb, I was expecting to be punched in the face when I got up, but he ran out of the room. I hopped into it the room and followed him, you what's good about being the master of lightning? I'm fast, so I caught up to him. He took a wrong turn and we both tumbled down the stairs. I quickly recovered, and looked at everyone quickly before realising the man was laying on the ground, not even trying to get up.

I lifted him up, and started to tug on his mask."Now lets get this over with." I gave a big tug and saw it come loose a little, he grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder, and somehow managed to run past everyone else. Flare took off after him right as Wu got the game room door open, I followed Flare.

When I eventually made it outside, I saw Flare holding the mask at his side and staring straight as the unmasked figure. I joined his side, but right when I saw who it was, I questioned my entire life. This isn't possible no way no how, I guess this was no man, but a boy.


	16. Identity Revealed

**Hope you all enjoy :D... Sadly I don't own ninjago.**

 **No One's POV**

Jay stared, mouth open, at the boy who stood before him and Flare. Flare too was was shocked and just as confused as Jay. The figure glared at them furiously, he drew a sword and charged at Jay, who was still stuck in his stop. He was unable to move, so many questions were rushing through his head.

"Jay watch out!" Flare shouted as he shoved the master of lightning out of the way, taking the hit for him. He yelled in pain as the sword went through his lower abdomen, the boy retracked it and watched Flare stumble backwards and fall onto the soft green grass. Blood was pooling from the wound, turning the dirt and soil dark red-ish, he tried to stop the flow, but it kept coming out fast.

When Jay saw Flare get hit, he quickly recovered himself and ran infront of Flare to prevent him from receiving anymore wounds."How?" Jay damanded, he wanted an answer now. The boy smiled," Do you realy think someone like me could easily be put in jail, and I wouldn't come crawling home lik that. Pythor will get his revenge from me." He growled right as the other came out, but three teens were missing, along with a man.

"Jay! Kai, Borg, Zane, Blake, Lily, and Jack-" Nya stopped," are gone..." She and the others gave a gasp when the boy turned to them. Tim, Ben, Ronin, and Kent(the adult, not Cole's son) rushed to the bloody man laying on the ground. Everyone kept looking back and forth between Zen and...Zen.

"What is the meaning of this Mike?!" Wu finally broke the silence as he slammed his staff onto the hard dirt. Everyone's attention went to the old wise man and the boy. The boy smiled," No I am Zen, he is Mike!" He pointed to the teen who was bowing his head in shame. "What?" Cole said turning to Mike. He lifted his head up and stared into Cole's eyes."It's true, I should've warned you." He said in shame as he walked over to the boy holding his sword up a Jay.

"Excuse me?" Cole said furious. Zen smiled," Oh let me explain." He backed away from Jay to make sure he had room to escape if they all decided to charge at him."Will my knowlegde, I managed to create something big. A time machine, I went forward in time to get me who is two years older than me." He said glancing to the boy who still hung his head."I can change anything I want. Yet there is only one setback, the power source could only handle two uses of the machine."

Zen pulled out a file folder from his bag."That's why I have these files, that's why I took Zane." Everyone's heart dropped, he was going to use Zane as a power source, and he needs Borg to help him finish it. He put the folder back in his bag and retreived his gun."Now that I have everything I guess I don't need you." He pointed the gun at Mike and shot, the 18 year old teen fell dead to the ground as everyone gasped."I have to say I did need to build up courage to do that."

"YOU IDOIT! YOU JUST CHANGED EVERYTHING!" Cole shouted int anger, but Wu prevented him from charging."No Cole, you are wrong. He was from the future, that does not change anything in this timeframe, and will never effect us." Wu assured him as he kept his eyes on Zen.

"Why!" Everyone looked at the frustrated Jay, who was walking towards Zen."Why are you doing this? You are our family! You know this! You are my son!" Zen lifted his sword up and pointed it and his gun at Jay, but still continued to walk towards him.

"Jay!" Lloyd shouted to his friend, but he kept walking."Jay stop!" Cole said walking towards him, Lloyd grabbed him and tried to pull him back. Ronin and Tim moved and dragged the furious master of earth back, away from the conflict, he was already in critical condition with the poison still in his system."Jay stand down!" Wu yelled at his student, or at least he still considers him a student.

Jay ignored everyone who was yelling at him, tears were burning his eyes as he walked up to his son. Zen lowered his sword and sheathed it as he kept his eye on Jay who was now approaching him. Zen raised his gun," I swear to god I'll do it." He whispered. Jay ignored his threat and position te gun right in his chest."Then do it." Jay glared at him. The boy raised an eyebrowl,"What are you waiting for?"

"JAY ARE YOU CRAZY!" Skylor and Cole yelled from behind, Nya stared with shock."He's tring to talk him out of it."Lloyd whispered so the others around him could hear. Zen stared at his father."Do it!" Jay shouted as he placed his own fingure on the trigger."You said you were gonna get revege for Pythor! DO IT!" Jay shouted again, Zen glared at him and back up, not lowering his gun."No." He said, looking away.

Jay still had a glare on his face, even though the corners of his mouth started to raise up into a smile."You are pathetic, just like me." Zen whipped his head back at Jay,"What?" Jay moved closer to his son,"You heard me, you're pathetic...just like me." He grabbed the gun and tossed it aside, then he looked at his son and embraced him in a warm hug.

Everyone watched with curiosity as Jay hugged Zen, who was standing awkwardly."Just like me." Jay said softly as he hugged Zen. Zen felt tear swelling in his eyes, he closed his eyes and hugged back. Then he remember something."No." He pushed himself out of the hug and moved away from Jay. "No?" Jay said in confustion. Zen quickly retreived his gun and pointed it at Jay."I'm not _your_ son." He growled. Jay noticed that Zen kept looking up above him, he took a quick peek for himself and instantly panicked.

"RUN!" Jay shouted as figure dressed in black jumped down from the temple roof. He kinda expected that because there's no way that Zen carried all of the people, he had taken, away that fast. Jay turned back and saw the gun right in his face."You're right, I'm pathetic just like you. Trying to soften me with a hug." Zen huffed as more figures, dressed in black, climbed over te edge of the temple grounds and hoisted eachother up.

Jay snatched the gun and tossed it over the edge, he felt that there was more of a chance of surviving without guns. Zen charged at him, while getting his sword out."Fin get Flare to the Bounty! Everyone else go to he Bounty now as well!" Wu shouted as he knocked out the enemies. Everyone obeyed, Tim, Kent(adult), Ben, Mitch, Skylor, and Ronin all escorted everyone since they were the strongest at the time, being that te others werew hurt.

Jay dogded all of the hit from Zen, but was nearly tackled everytime he dogded one blow. At this point Jay was greatful that Wu made them do some yoga to get flexible. It was painful and hard, but he sure doesn't rerget it."Give up!" Zen shouted, Jay denied, but when he looked around he realized that everyone had already made it to the Bounty.

"JAY!" Cole shouted as he leaned over the railing of the Bounty, he saw that the Bounty was starting to move away from the island. He limped his way to the control and foun Nya at the 'wheel'."Nya what are you doing?! You're just gonna leave Jay!" Cole said as he tried to take command."No you idiot I'd never do that!" Nya said hitting Cole in the back of the head.

"But he's all-" Cole jerked his hand towards the window, where you had a clear view of what was going on. He saw Skylor hiding on the side of the temple."Oh..." Cole said. Nya gave a small giggle," That's why you look before you blow up in someone's face." She said.

Jay was now being held by his arms,"Now I believe you should give up." Zen said, putting his gun away. Jay glared back,"Why won't you shoot me?" He asked, getting the boys attention."That's not important." He mumbled as he gave his men a signal for them to do something. Jay and Zen had a stare down, yet that was ruined when a smile crept onto Jay's face."Oh I think you have it all wrong." He broke free,"NINJA-GO!" He shout spinning into his blue tornado. Zen's eyes widdene and backed away as his men were dragged into the mess and knocked out.

Skylor rushed from her spot and took out some fleeing men and went after Zen. As Jay stopped his spinjitzu, he saw Skylor coming to aid him."No!" He shouted as he tackled Zen."Skylor go! I've got this!" He wrestled with his son, and caught a glimpse of more of Zen's men sneaking up on Skylor. He slammed Zen's head into the ground and got up."SKYLOR GO!" He shouted with fury, getting tackled, but he recovered himself.

Skylor nodded and head towards the edge, he looked back and felt bad for leaving him, but it was his request. She sped up and leaped over the edge and managed to get a hold of the Bounty's railing."You're just gonna leave him?!" Cole shouted leaning over the edge, to help Skylor up."He told me too, all we can do is wait." Everyone else, but Nya and Misako, joined them on the deck to see what was going on.

"Sensei! We can't do this!" Cole shouted, wanting to jump over the edge and help his friends."Cole's right, we can't just stand here and watched Jay get beat to a bloody pulp!" Lloyd shouted.

Ronin stepped up to the railing," I think we have more problems than Jay being beat!" He pointed over to the temple, the lower half was pouring out black smoke."It's on fire!" Skylor shouted, as they watched the blazes got bigger and more smoke was created."We need to get the Bounty away! If it catches on fire we will all crash to the ground!" Wu shouted as he rushed to the control room.

Jay was continuously tackled, punched, and kicked, but he isn't gonna give up that easily. He had multiple bruises forming, blood was dribbling down his mouth, and he had more cuts."Give up!" Zen demanded. Jay ingored and used his power to shock the enemy, they fell unconsious to the ground. Zen smiled and watched as he purposly let Jay have the 'upper hand' even though he really didn't. Jay had knocked out a good portion of Zen's men, but some still managed to kick his ass.

"Enough."Zen ordered his men to stand back as Jay stood confused, but was ready for anything, or so he thought. Zen raised his hand in a weird motion, which made Jay stare at him as if he was dumb. In a split second he shot a lightning bolt out of his hand, zapping Jay, who fell to the ground."Is that all y-you got?" He asked, trying to push himself up.

"No," Zen shot another bolt, knocking Jay out." I guess I am your son."

 **I have a POLL up now! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you all enjoyed your weekend! I don't own ninjago...**

 **No One's POV**

Jay started to stir and found himself in a dimly lit area. As he looked around he saw a man in a wheelchair working on a big machine. As he scanned more of the area he saw Blake, Lily, Jack, and a teen looking at the ground. He could easily tell who he was though, Jay looked at the black and purple suit the teen as wearing."Striker." He whispered, wondering how he was caught.

Jay was tied tightly to a chair with rope, duck tape, and heavy thick chains. He was completely strapped in, his fingers weren't even free.

"Cyrus," Jay whipsered desprately, he needed to get free before anything could be done. He recieved no answer."Cyrus." He said with a slight hiss, it got Cyrus' attention and the teens. Borg turned around with a tired and scared face."Yes Jay?"

"Get me free so I can help you." Jay looking down at his lap, he was sweating already. Cyrus gave a sigh,"I'm sorry, but I can't I've already tried. Whenever I get close to the chains I get electrocuted or burned. I've learned my lesson." He said raising his left arm, revealing his blistered skin. He also seemed to have some bruising on his face, to Jay is looked as if he had tried to get free but was caught.

"You sure did!" A voice boomed through he area, everyone looked around and saw Kai get thrown onto the cold hard cement floor, just in front of Jay. Kai weakly looked up, cuts and bruises claimed his face. Ever time he coughed some blood escaped his mouth and met the floor."I'm sure you don't wanna make the same mistake. Hurry up with the machine, Borg." Zen growled as he turned to Jay. Cyrus did not hesitate and he quickly turned to do as he was told.

"You messed up." Zen said as he looked at his father and towards the teens."So predictable, and pathetic." He flipped a out a switch blade and ran his fingures along the edge of the blade."Where would your friends go when there are times of danger?" He asked, looking back at Jay. The master of lightning stared at him, not wanting to believe that his only son has fooled them and is trying to kill them.

"Here. They'd be coming here, after you to kick you ass." Jay said under his breath as he tried to free his hands behind his back, he flinched when he started to wiggle his burned hand.

Zen gave a deadly stare into Jay's eyes,"What was that?" He placed the knife on Jay's throat."This remind you of something?" Jay slowly swallowed and felt himself sweating even more, then he glared at his son. His eyes gave Zen a message, _do it_ , is what they seemed to say."Fine." Zen growled as he took the knife away and slammed it right in the middle of Kai's hand.

Kai gave a yell in pain, followed by groans and tears."You bastard!" Jack shouted to defend his father."Jack no." Blake warned trying to keep his friend from blowing up. Zen shot his head in Jack's direction."Oh hello, cousin." He started to walk over to them, leaving the two masters alone."Let me teach you a lesson." Zen grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and through him onto the ground.

"Lay a hand on him and you'll regret it." Lily said, jumping up and stepping between the two. Zen rolled his eyes and pushed her aside, but Lily moved between the two again."Get out of my way or you'll regret it!" Blake wanted to help, but he knew he'd make things worse if he got into the conflict."PUT A HAND ON HER AND YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Blake and Jay shouted at the same time.

"Well first of all, you're tied up and Blake you are too much of a whimp to do anything. _Master of Earth._ " Zen said as he pushed Lily down, making her stumbled and slammed against a wall."Hey!" A voice shouted, but this time it was Striker. He stood up and stared directly into Zen's eyes."Didn't they just warn you?" He asked as he charged at Zen, slamming him into a wall, but his face was slammed into it.

"Get him Striker!" Jay yelled as he felt a small tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Kai barely holding up a small device. Jay squinted to see what it was, when he identified it his eyes lit up."Press it." Jay whispered and Kai gave a painful nod as he pushed the small button.

On the Bounty everyone was safe, they had managed to get Pixal out of the burning house and she was safely on board the flying ship. Also Ash and Karlof managed to get some equipment that the ninja might have needed before the fire got any worse. Everyone was mostly calm, except Cole.

"We just left him!" Cole shouted, still angered. He slammed his back up against one of the control room's walls."Cole we know! I understand it wasn't the best choice, but he wanted us to leave him!" Skylor shouted annoyed, everyone else nodded in agreement."It was hard for me to leave him Cole," Nya added."But if it's what he wanted then it' fine."

"Whatever." He growled as he looked at the ground. Everyone became quiet and silence grew over them. Trying to find Zen and his army is what's going to be hard because he could be anywhere. After, literally, several minutes of silence a loud noise started to fill everyone's ears.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Shut it off!" Cole shouted covering his ears, along with everyone else."No, it's Jay's emergency beacon!" Wu pointed to the screen, Cole quickly moved from his spot to the screen."What are we waiting for!"

"Wait it could be a trap!" Lloyd shouted over the loud beeping."If it is, we will be ready!" Shadow shouted with a nod to Cole who boosted the Bounty's speed.

Striker did a good job distracting Zen, but that soon came to an end when Zen shouted for his troops to control the situation."Chain them to the walls," Zen order. He looked over the teens being pulled to the cement walls, he stared at Lily."Wait." He said putting his hand up and walking to Lily. He cuffed her." She'll be coming with me, and him." Zen said pointing to Blake who was cuffed and brought over to a cement pole. They were chained there for now.

"Hurry up Cyrus, I don't have all day." Zen teased as he slapped Borg in the back. Borg gave a small growl," I'm going as fast as I can." Zen turned back to Borg and leaned down to his ear." I believe you said yes sir. Am I correct?" Borg continued working, but eventully gave in."Yes sir." Zen smiled," Good, but seriously hurry up."

 _Time Skip!_

"Nya we are almost there." Cole said into his ear piece communication device.

 _Roger that._

"Cole you should have stayed behind, you still have the poison in your system." Lloyd said as he stepped over a large sewe puddle. Skylor, Karlof, Kent(adult), and Tim are all a group who are on a different side looking for a quick exit. Lloyd, Cole, Mitch, Ash, and Ronin were a team. Fin, Ben, and Shadow were another group who are going to make sure everyone gets out safely.

"Shut up Lloyd, I'm doing this because a ninja never quits." Cole said annoyed."Please lets not get into fights and just move forward." Mitch said as he moved ahead of Cole so he was between the two.

"I am done now master Zen." A voice said, they sounded exuasted."Shh!" Lloyd said as he slowwed down and stopped at a tunnel."Good, now all you have to do is set up the time, place, and you know." Zen said as he handed a small piece of paper to Cyrus." Yes sir."

"What do we do?!" Ronin asked,"It's not a trap." He pointed out as he peaked around the corner and pointed to the beaten up man laying on the ground."Kai has the beacon." Everyone slightly peaked around, but someone saw them. All five of them put their fingure to their lips, telling him to be quiet. They were signaling to Jay, who gave them a dumb face. He know's not to say anything.

"We can't let him turn on the machine!" Cole whispered yelled as he started to run into he area, unfortunetly no one could stop him so they all ended up running in at right as Cole reached Jay. Somehow Zen didn't notice because he was focused on Borg typing in the right commands. Cole started to rip the tape and rope apart while the others went to Jack and Striker.

"Nya we have-." Cole was cut off by being punched in his back."FUCK!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention."Seriously?!" Lloyd said as he charged at Zen. Cole rolled his eyes and grabbed whoever was behind him, and slammed him to the floor as he got Jay free."You hold them off, I'll get Kai and stop the machine." Jay said as he bent down to help his friend. Cole nodded and turned to find Zen's men rushing into the area.

"Alright Kai, I'm gonna pull this out." Jay said as he got a good grip on the knife, Kai looked at him in fear, but he nodded."Ready?" Jay asked as he gave it a good tug, sliding it right out."Owwww!" Kai shouted in pain, blood started to dripped out of the wound. Jay stood up, flipped a guy onto the floor and slammed the knife into his thigh. He then bent down again to help Kai get up.

Lloyd slammed Zen to the ground and he soon followed. Both through punches and not bothering to block them. Zen pushed the master of energy off of him and landed a kick to Lloyd's side."Don't worry, it'll hurt for a month." Zen said wipping blood from his mouth, he rushed back to Borg, who was now done with the commands. Zen slammed his hand on a large red button and the machine started to rumble.

"NO!" Lloyd shouted as he got up. Zen grabbed Blake and Lily, and dragged them them machine."LET THEM GO!" Lloyd shouted as he shot a energy beam at Zen, but it missed."Don't let him turn it on! It's time machine!" Jay shouted in panick, but it was too late. A blue/purple portal appeared and Zen quickl went in, dragging the two teens with him."NO!" Lloyd shouted as he jumped in after him.

"Damn it!" Jay shouted, he couldn't go in. Kai was more important as of now."Let's go!" Cole said as he pushed Jay forward into the portal. Sadly it disapeared after them.

"WHAT!" Mitch shouted as he slammed on of Zen's men into the cement wall."Where did they go?" He asked confused. Cyrus looked down in shame."Back in time. I didn't put the command in correctly though. They will arrive in a certain time, but anywhere in the city." He stated right as the other two groups rushed into the area.

"Where's Jay and Lloyd?" Skylor asked. She only recieved silence, it was too late.


	18. Back In Time

**I hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...**

 **No One's POV**

Jay stummbled forward and landed on Kai, Cole did this weird thing as he tried to stay on his feet. Jay was enraged, if he had wanted to go through the portal then he would have walked in himself, but noooo Cole pushed him in anyway. Jay pushed himself off of Kai and glared at Cole."You stupid asshole! There was a reason I didn't jump in the portal!" Jay pushed Cole into a wall of the room they were in.

"Hey easy pal, Lloyd went in so I thought we were all going." Cole put his hands up in defence. Jay rolled his eyes," No it's because you're selfish and can't wait for an order! Now you've made Kai get more hurt!" Jay said, pointing to Kai, groaning in pain."No I'm not selfish, I was just helping!" Cole shouted int defence, as he pushed Jay with force. He stumbled and fell on his back.

The master of lightning recovered and continued to glare at Cole."Guys." Lloyd said, but both ignored him. Jay charged at Cole and slammed him into the wall again, Cole grabbed a vase, that was on a shelf next to them, he smashed it over Jay's head making him fall down again. Cole picked him up by his collar and walked to the wall. With all of his strength he slammed his head into it, creating a small dent.

"All I've ever done was to protect you Jay! Yet you hate me for no reason, you don't even hate Kai, and he's that one that silt your throat!" Cole said looking down at Jay, who was now groaning in pain."Guys!" Lloyd tried to get their attention, but once again failed."No." Jay said, holding his head as he regained his focus. He stood up and looked at Cole, wipping his mouth."You've done nothing but hurt me and tease me!" Jay said as he grabbed Cole's head and slammed it on his knee. Cole grabbed Jay's arms, attempting to flip him, but it didn't go as he thought it would.

Jay managed to get Cole in a head lock, he heaived Cole over his shoulder, making him land on the floor next to Kai."I am the one who's done nothing, but protect you and my family. Nya, Lily, Kai, everyone!" Jay shouted as he backed away, trying to calm the fight. Cole recovered from the ground and gave Jay a deadly glare. His fists started to light the room more, Jay's eyes widened."Cole no!" Jay said as he backed away.

"What blue bird? Can't defend yourself, how about you go climb back into your depression stage!" Cole attemped to land a punch on Jay, but failed. As Jay ran around Cole and jumped over Kai, Lloyd ran behind him."ENOUGH!" Lloyd shouted in anger as he pushed Cole back with his elemental powers. Both men relaxed a little, but still kept their glares.

"We have bigger problems to worry about." Lloyd said as he bent down to help Kai up."Like what?" Cole asked, attempting to help with Kai, but Lloyd swatted his and away."Are you serious, how have you not seen them?" Lloyd asked as he stood up with Kai in his arms."Who?" Jay asked. Lloyd rolled his eyes and jerked his leg out to the group of people staring at them with shock. Cole's and Jay's jaw dropped.

"What. The. Hell." One of the men in the group said. He was wearing a red Techno Gi.

"Who are you?" An old man stepped forward, Lloyd instantly reconised him. He had tears start burning his eyes. Lloyd handed Kai to Cole and walked forward hugging his father."Lloyd." Jay said as he moved to him, pulling him away."It's the past, you can't change what has happened." That got everyone curious.

"Who are you?" Garmadon demanded again. Jay took a deep breath,"If you could tell we are you, uh well, the ninja from the future." It was kinda hard to tell that they are truely the ninja because they have aged. Now they are in a time when the ninja were around 18."I believe it, we all know that time travel is possible." Past Kai pointed out.

"Wait what were you saying, you can't change what has happened?"Garmadon asked anxious to hear what knowledge they have. Jay looked to Lloyd for help."Uh, well Wu has told us once before that messing with time can change lots of stuff." Jay rubbed his hands nervously. The three looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something."Just tell." Cole finally said, breaking the silence."Zen's already lose with Lily and Blake, he's gonna change whatever is going on."

"The Overlord taking over?" Past Kai said. All three of the present ninja shot there heads towards him."What?" He asked. He shouted as he slammed his fist on a wooden beam."Screw it lets tell them." Jay said as he sat down, to get comfortable. Everyone else got comfortable, Past Nya got some supplies to start working on Kai.

"God damn, what happened to me?" Past Kai asked as he scanned over his body."Car wreck." Cole said as he plopped down in a comfortable spot.

"So where should we start?" Lloyd asked, looking at Jay and Cole."I say we let them ask." Jay said with a smirk as he looked at his past self, who was just staring with shock. Jay raised an eyebrowl."Uh why are you looking at me like that?" Jay asked his past self. Past Jay looked away and scratched the back of his next,"I'm just so scrawny now, but you look like you've been working out for five years." He said.

"Sixteen years." Jay corrected.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jay smirked."Good to see Garmadon's dojo again."

"Alright, questions." Lloyd said, but then had a quick thought,"One at a time!" He said, everyone closed their mouths.

 _PRESENT TIME!_

 _Cole! Cole do you copy?_

"Cole's gone!" Ronin finally said through the mic.

 _What?!_

"Zen opened a time travel portal. Cole jumped in with Jay, Kai, and Lloyd. Lily and Blake were taken in by Zen." Ronin said as he looked around at everyone. There was silence on the other side of the mic."Were coming back." He said as he signaled for everyone to head out.

 _BACK TO THE PAST FOR A BLAST_

"Who ends up with Nya?" Past Cole blurted out, making everyone stare at him."What? You said ask any questions." He said. Jay smirked and looked to Cole," If I tell, you better not freakout." He said looking back at Past Cole and Past Jay."Okay." Both said in unison.

"Nya ended up with-" Jay was cut off by Cole jumping up in a panick, his heart was racing."What's wrong?" Jay said as he joined Cole."I-I can hear them." He said with excitedness."Who?" Lloyd asked as he stood up."Nya, I can hear Ronin!" Cole jumped with joy."Nya can you hear me?" Everyone went silent for Cole to hear.

"Who's Ronin?" Past Lloyd asked confused."He's a friend." Lloyd quickly answered.

While Cole was trying to communicate, Jay's heart dropped. He remembered the moments of this event."We need to leave now!" He said as he rushed out the door, but he was too late. They all heard Pixal's yell. Everyone rushed outside to see past Zane returning with the techo blades and Pixal tied up.

"No!" Jay shouted as he quickly took his old techo blade."You've got to be kidding me." He said turning to the others who had joined him outside."Jay what's wrong?" Lloyd asked."Why-" Past Cole was quickly shut out from the over reacting Jay."We need to leave now!" He said as he untied Pixal and told Zane to use his techo blade on her.

"Jay we are fine, stop acting like this. We knows what happens." Cole said as he nudged his friend, he was holding Kai again. Jay swung around with a glare on his face, he was getting frustrated by the fact that they haven't figured out why Zen came to this time."Seriously Cole, how are you this blind or supid." Jay hissed angrily right as Lloyd stepped between them."Okay that's enough."

"No," Cole said as he handed Kai to his past self."Cole we don't have time for this. There is a reason Zen came to this time!" Jay shouted as he slammed his blade on the ground."Why then?!" Cole huffed, crossing his arms he stared right into Jay's blue orbs."BECAUSE OF THE OVERLORD! He's also gonna try to change events that have already happened, thus changing our present time!" All of the past ninja, Nya, and Garmadon listened carefully to to what they were hearing.

Garmadon stepped forward." You've messed with time before, you know how to prevent it because you did it once before when I was evil." Jay quickly turned to him."Yes, but we used the mega weapons to fix time! I have no damn clue on what to do to fix this-" Suddenly robotic noises were sounding right as they were all encircled by the Overlord's army.

"Nindroids." Cole growled as he quickly took the injured Kai back. Past Zane handed the past ninja their techo blades, Jay handed his to his past self."Won't you need this?" Past Jay asked, but Jay shook his head."I've got something better." He turned and used his lightning to zap one of the Nindroids. Everyone else started to fight, except for Garmadon, he used his own way of fighting, by not fighting.

"Lloyd don't use your powers!" Cole shouted as he dodged a hit."Which one?!" Both Lloyds shouted at the sametime."Which one do you think I'm talking about? The Golden ninja!" He spun with his foot and swept a Nindroid off of his feet."We need to get out of here!" past Kai shouted, slicing a Nindroid in half. Past Cole took out some robots before running to the Monastary entrances."Come on!" He shouted as he ran through the building.

They managed to make their way to the back next to the large spinning water wheel."We need to get away." Past Jay said as he look around in a panick. Both Cole's looked around and got the same idea."I have an idea!" They both exclaimed."That's just really creepy. This way!" Past Lloyd said as he lead the others to their vehicles. Cole climbing up and gave a good strong punch and kick to the wheel, making it come loose and start rolling.

"Nice!" Past Cole exclaimed as he followed his furture self to the vehicles."Please tell me that we aren't going to be here that long." Cole said, placing the now groaning Kai in a spare seat."I don't know how long we wll be here, but right now we need to make sure that everything stays on track." Jay said, as memories flooded his mind."Hopefully not everything."

 **Okay let end this by saying I know that this isn't correct in the show. You know on what people say or do, I'm just improvising because I have no internet. I'm using my data which doesn't allow me to watch netflix or youtube. Next chapter will be more accurate I promise. Hope you all enjoyed! Much Love!**


	19. chapter 19

**ALRIGHT! I have had it with myself, writing poor chapters and not bothering to go over them and edit em. All of my unfinished stories EXCEPT 'Jays New Life' will be on Hiatus until further notice. I'm going to take my time and plan out the stories until I am sure you all will get some interest into my stories. My laziness will be gone, hopefully, by the next time I update. Also I'm gonna take the time to plan out new stories XD As of now I never plan to quit this website.** **-Your friend boomletstudios** Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago..

 **No** **Ones POV**

Everyone is now back aboard the Bounty, most of them were speechless. No idea where the portal sent the others, and no clue on how to get them back. Who knows what's gonna happen next with Zen messing with time, anything could be changed.

Nya kept tryng to comunicate with Cole, but she didn't get an answer. Everyone felt as if they have truely lost something, brothers, daughter, son, a battle. Yet as always, Sensei Wu never gives up hope."So that's it, you're all gonna sit here in your pain and sorrow?" He said, mostly everyone looked up from the floor. There heads were bowed because they thought they have failed and made a huge mistake.

"Yeah." Mitch hissed angry at himself for not going with the main group."We fucking lost to her piece of shit son." He continued as he looked at Nya, who looked up shocked at what he said. Mitch kept his eyes narrowed, he had some hatred towards Nya for some reason."Excuse me?" Nya said as she slammed her headset down on the table. She grabbed her crutches and started towards him.

"You heard me." Mitch said folding his arms over his chest. Tension was building up in the room."Your son have caused us so much stuff that we shouldn't have to worry about." He growled. Nya stopped a couple of feet away from him."Things happen, I know that what he has done is terrible, but he isn't himself. Pythor did this to him." Nya defended her insane son.

Mitch felt his anger filling him up,"How could you be defending him!" He shouted as he shot his hands up in the air. Fin stepped forward and grabbed his friends forearm."Mitch stop, there is no reason to do this. Remember she's Kai's sister." He pulled Mitch back to prevent him from getting close to Nya, but Mitch was stronger, he yanked his arm back and walked right up to Nya.

"Defending a god damn murderer! You might as well be fucking insane yourself!" Mitch roared, he tried his best to keeo from hitting Nya, but most of the time his rage takes over him."Flare is now hurt, and possibly on the edge of death!" Mitch seemed to get closer to Nya, making Skylor jumped up from her spot and try to pry Mitch away from the master of water.

"ENOUGH!" Tim shouted as he got a tight hold on Mitch's arm, he dug his fingures into his arm and started to drag him away."You wanna fight? I'll give you a damn fight." He said as he pushed him up against a wall. His colleage glared at him, but sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't gonna win this one."Whatever." He said finding a seat in one of the room's corners.

Skylor motioned Nya back to her control spot to retry to communicate with Cole. Tim walked over to the wise old man who was doing nothing but drinking tea."Why didn't you try and stop him from hurting her?" Tim asked as everyone started small conversations. Wu took a sip of tea and looked at the younger man."I don't stop fights amoung us. The mistakes they make will teach them." He said. Tim stared at him, but shrugged it off, even he knew not to question a Sensei.

 _PAST_

Everyone was now safe since there vehicle distraction drove the Nindroid army away from them. As everyone crawled out of the big wheel, Jay started to think of what was next. They have to shut down the power, or did they?

"Lloyd." Jay said, picking Kai up."Yes?" Both ninja said at the same time."Uhh, future Lloyd. Do we have to shut down the power next?" He asked, past Nya shot her head in his direction."That's what we need to do next? How did you know that?" She asked, Cole rolled his eyes and mentally face palmed. His back was kinda sore from the bumby ride, plus the poison was making him dizzy.

"We are from the future, didn't we already say that?" Cole said rubbing his aching back."I believe we did." Lloyd said, his chest was throbbing."Damn it." He said as he fell to his knees in pain. He clutched his chest and groaned in pain."Lloyd?!" Garmadon and Jay said quickly, worried for the green ninja. Jay handed Kai to Cole and rushed to aid his friend.

"Lloyd what's wrong?" The master of lightning asked, past Zane stepped forward."I sense he is having either instense chest pain or a heart malfunction." The nindroid leaned down and felt for Lloyd's pulse. His breathing became heavy and the throbbing continued."What happened?" Past Cole asked leaning down to see what was happening. Jay searched his friends body." A building fell on him." He said anger buildng up in him, tears starting burn his eyes.

"Excuse me? I get crushed by a building?" Past Lloyd asked, his heart pounding of fear." I do too, along with Jay, and Kai." Cole added, but it only made things worse.

"WHAT!" Past Jay exclaimed, his heart too started to pound in fear." Relax, your don't get hurt as bad. I've got some god damn poison in my system because of Zen." Jay clenched his fists at his sons name. He gave a growl before standing up and slamming his fists on a tree."No of this would have happened if Pythor didn't rob me of my baby boy!" He said, letting tears fall.

"Wait what?" The past ninja said unison." The guy Cole was talking about, Zen I think, he's your son?" Past Kai asked, glancing at his sister. Past Nya walked up to Jay, giving him a hug."It's gonna be okay." "His name is Mike." Cole added.

"I'm poisoned?" Past Cole asked, ignoring everyone else's conversation. Jay dragged his arms down the tree and to his sides, his forehead was still on the tree."I'm a bad father." He mumbled, wanting to just wakeup from a very long and bad dream. Past Cole and Jay had some jealousy in them as past Nya continued to hug Jay, well not so much Cole.

Jay smiled and looked back to check up on the situation with Lloyd, he glanced at his past self."Why are you jealous buddy?" He laughed and moved over to himself, Nya followed."W-what? I'm not j-jealous!" Past Jay retorted. The past ninja laughed, everyone could tell when he was jealous or lying." Don't worry, I end up with Nya." Jay said making past Jay's eyes go wide. He started blushing the color of Kai's gi, so did Nya. Past Cole shrugged it off, didn't bother him much.

Past Kai gave both Jay's death glares."Easy hot head." He put his hands up in defence."Wait so I have a son?" Jay's past self asked curious of his furture.

Jay nodded," And a daughter that hates your guts." He looked down, when this is all over he needs to start having father- daughter time with her, if he ever wants to be the father he wishes to be."Why?"

Jay looked at the group surrounding Lloyd."Because." He answered.

"Lloyd how much pain are you recieving?" Past Zane asked."T-ten." He stood himself up."But I can handle it." He gave a weak smile, while grabbing his fathers and past self's shoulders for support.

"Great, now what were we talking about? Oh yea, shutting down the power." Lloyd said," We actually don't have to because the nindroids will just be powered back up again by electric eels."

"Yes, but you need to be far from here. Remember we have to keep everything on track. Nothing can be changed. So I guess we have to shut down the power, but it'll be easy." Cole added. Kai started to stir and groan in pain."Both Lloyd's and Garmadon need to head out and get as far away as they can. Make sure everything stays on track, I mean everything." Jay said giving Lloyd a stern look.

"Zanes falcon has a secret location of my samurai X cave." Past May stated as the falcon flew over them.

"Secret cave? I thought we knew everything about each other..." Past Jay said, bummed out.

Nya flipped her hair looking at him."A girls gotta have her secrets."

"The rest of us will head to the power substation." Cole said."Alright. Lets go, good luck Lloyd's."

 _PRESENT_

"Cyrus." Nya called to the wheel chaired man, who sat bowing his head ashamed of what he was forced to do."I need your help," He looked up and rolled himself over to the master of water."Yes?" He said looking over each circuit board."Do you think there is any possible way to contact Cole, since he has gone back in time?" He scrolled through each command on the main screen computer.

"I believe so, but we will have to hook this up to the time machine, and your commands are off." He said correcting some of her commands.

"Alright," Tim said." Half of us will go down with Cyrus and the rest will stay up here." He said. Cyrus nodded." We'll take spare cables down to connect to the main computer to easily transfer the files." He rolled himself out of the room."Alright." Fin said following the man."But we need to make haste, who knows what could happen to the past."


	20. chapter 20

I hope you all enjoy!

I sadly don't own Ninjago...

No Ones POV

The three trudged along, following Zane's falcon, giving all they had to keep moving.

Lloyd's mind kept thinking about the last REAL time that he saw just father, chained up like a slave in the Preeminent, waiting for help. Sadly he couldn't help him, only get help from him on what to do.

His heart had felt empty from the day his father went down with the Preeminent.

"So, future me, what's it like in the future." Past Lloyd asked, snapping the present ninja out of of his thoughts, tears were threatening to leave his emeralds eyes. He blinked several times before he said anything.

"It's fine...for the others." He mumbled the last part, he just wanted to get home, he never wanted to go back in time, just to see his long dead father.

The group slowed as the falcon landed on an old, dried skeleton of a large beast."The samuruai X cave." Garmadon said pressing a button, a section of the ground the were on started to lower, forming a ramp.

"That's all? The way you said it makes me worried, you didn't sound happy." The younger green ninja stated as they walked into the cave. Garmadon decided to keep his mouth shut and listen to the conversation.

Lloyd looked to his left, not wanting to look at the other two with him." It's fine" He growled, holding in tears. His two companions stopped, taken back by his response.

"Lloyd whats wrong?" Garmadon asked, Lloyd kept walking. Past Lloyd started forward, but his father put a hand out to stop him, Garmadon started toward Lloyd.

"Lloyd, please. We want to help, even though we are in the past." He grabbed a hold of his shoulder, making him stop."Please."

Memories were racing through his mind, he couldn't take it much longer. Lloyd spun around and bear hugged Garmadon, tears falling.

"You sacrifice yourself to save us,"He whispered, trying to control himself. Garmadon hugged back, ignoring what he said, he didn't want to think of himself dying."I had to send you." Lloyd whispered into his ear.

Garmadons eyes were glistening with tears, past Lloyd looked at the two, he felt fear growing inside him for the future.

"Let's keep moving." Lloyd let go and used his arm as a towel and shipped away his tears, along with his nose."I agreed." Garmadon straightened himself up and started towards their vehicle."Why must everything have so many weapons." He grumbled.

Past Lloyd snickered,"Says the man who had four arms to possess the golden weapons."Lloyd smiled, when _he_ said it long ago he felt so smart for quickly thinking of that come back.

Garmadon gave a fake laugh,"I walked into that one." All three hopped onto the vehicle."I swore off fighting, not driving." Garmadon said with a grin, as the past green ninja sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh boy." Lloyd said.

(Present)

Tim, Ben, Jack, Cyrus, and Kent were back down in the cold sewers, where the portal was. Each had dragged down piles of wires and scrap pieces of metal, mainly to rebuild Zane.

Cyrus rolled over to the computer,"Bring that big to this plug in, I'm afraid you'll have to put it in, I don't have the strength." He said to a man, who now has a black eye. That man is Ben, he started to act like Mitch and mouth off to Cyrus when they first got down to the sewers.

Tim, the only real adult of the six criminals, had gotten tired of everyone complaining and decided to end his scene. Now his left eye is purple and blue mixed, along with a hint of black, now he knows not to mouth off.

Ben obeyed and dragged the six inch thick cable over to the large computer and lifted it up to fit it into place."After he plugs it in you two have to quickly connect those wires, or else it won't work..." Cyrus informed the two males on the other side of the portal, Jack and Kent, both nodded.

"Alright in three...two...one." Ben rammed the cable into the hole and twisted it so it would stay in place. Kent and Jack fumbled with the wires trying to get them connected in time. Fortunately, they connected them in time and the computer started to load, on the inside of the portal ring you could see a faint blue color forming on the inside edges.

Tim, who was standing behind Cyrus, pulled out his walkie talkie,"Nya it's loading, transfer all power down here."

 _Roger that, transferring all power we can give._

Nya slammed her hand on a red button and the lights imeddiately went out. She turned on a flashlight on her desk, since she was prepared.

"We are in business." Max said, lean back on the wall, even though he didn't do a damn thing. Nya shined a light at him."Shut up," Skylar joked."I'm going to go check on Flare," She added heading out of the room.

"If this does work, how do we know if the portal will go where we want?" Wu asked his student. Nya turned to her large computer, and with a flick of a switch, emergency power was transfered to the screen."It'll take at least and hour, or longer for the portal to be up. In the mean time we will be trying to contact Cole."

"Is that even possible?" A voice spoke from across the room, both turned, Nya flashed the light around and saw Mitch stand up." They're in an alternate dimension, communication seems impossible unless we go in the portal."

"Good to see you're not angry, but it _isn't_ Impossible, if the portal is now loading, we should be able to have our signal go through, therefore we can have communication." Nya stated proudly. She pulled up a loading screen and other functions no one knows how to use except Misako, Jay, Pixal, Zane and herself. Mitch grinned," So we have a chance?" Nya nodded and turned back to her computer.

"This bar will tell us how strong our signal is, as of now you can see that it is a very weak signal, but hopefully soon we will get a strong one." She said, returning to trying to communicate. Mitch sighed,"I'm gonna go check on Flare as well." He said turning and started to walk into the darkness.

 _THUMP!_

The rest that were in the bridge looked around, wondering what the noise was."I'm okay!" They heard a voice yell." Ran into a door!" Everyone laughed, knowing it was Mitch who shouted.

(Blast to the Past!)

Cole, who was now basically giving Kai a piggy back, looked out over the hill as lightning threatened to strike anywhere it could."The sub power station." He growled, the present master of earth didn't like to be back here, it brought back too many memories he'd rather forget.

"Are we supposed to get in there?" Past Jay asked, looking around at his teammates. Pixal gave him a nod of approval."We have to, gotta shut down the..power." Younger Cole stated as he glanced at Pixal, he started remembering what they had talked about on the train. Of course he is going to keep his word and not tell, even though the future ninja already know, they seem to not want to change anything.

"We gotta be stealthy!" Kai shouted, getting ready to charge."You mean we get to be ninja for a change?! AWESOME!" Young Jay shouted with excitement, but was shushed by his friends. Jay looked around him, he felt dizzy, his mind was thinking about too many things at once. Also he hadn't said a word since they started to head to the power station. Cole noticed.

"You okay?" He whispered as everyone started to run to their destination, Jay watched as Zane begged for Pixal to come with them. He felt bad that Zane had to go threw with pain long ago, and when Zane sacrificed himself, he'd never have the guts to do it. Well, now he'd probably do it, but back then, nope."No...No I'm not..." He stated, as Zane was called upon by his brothers up ahead. He slowly started to jog, and Cole sped up."What's wrong?"

"Memories, hatred, depression, losses, the triangle, dizziness, you name it. I can't be here much longer." He sped up trying to get with the group. Cole groaned and moved Kai so he was laying on his left shoulder, boulder brain pushed forward to catch his friend."Why?" Kai groaned and shifted his body, nearly taking Cole to the ground."Damn it Kai, stop moving." He pushed the master of fire back on his shoulder and ran after his friend."Shut up." Kai mumbled.

"Why?" Cole asked again, slightly annoyed. Jay gave a small grunt as he nearly tripped over his own feet."Because I'll breakdown," He hissed through his teeth. That was the last thing on his mind, all he wants to do is get home.

Cole stared at his friend as they silently ran, he could sense the pain growing inside of him. He scanned Jay's expression, he could sense the same thing that the master of lightning does. There _will_ be a disaster, and something tragic _will_ happen.

The master of earth changed his focus to the groaning man on his shoulder."You okay Kai?" He grabbed the hot head's back and dragged him into his own arms, like a baby. Kai groaned as a response."Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be okay...I promise." He whispered, only words can be better than reality.

The portal was only five percent loaded, it created anger amoung the adults and young adults. It had been around forty five minutes since they first started it, and now they have to wait.

"Nya when are you just gonna quit trying to contact them?" A male voice asked, irritated. It was Mitch, of course. He sat slumped back in a chair, tired, bored, and annoyed. He and Skylar came back around ten minutes ago from checking on Flare. They said he was fine, his wound wasn't bleeding anymore, so they decided to do some stitching and put a wrap around the wound."There's no point, if we used that power for the portal it would be up by now." He said barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You never know, at any moment we could get a signal."Nya protested, tuning the signal, trying to hit the right spot. The red haired women next to her shifted in her seat, trying to get a comfortable spot."I hate to say it, but I agree with him. Nya we could have the portal half way loaded by now." She said trying to stay awake. Nya shook her head without saying anything, they don't who they are telling to quit.

"You think I'm just gonna give up?" She asked in a stern voice, shocking both Skylar ad Mitch, along with everyone else in the room. Nya turned to her companions."Giving up is what you do, no me. I wanna get them home just as much as you do, but we have no idea where or when. If I could get them to communicate with us, I'd never give up." Mitch stood up, he seemed calm and inspired from Nya's little speech.

"You know what? Yeah, you're right, won't hurt to wait. Just gotta find something to pass the time." He said with a weak smile. He jumped to the ground and started doing pushups, just for the hell of it.

"Fine, but is there anyway to speed up the portal or make our communication connection stronger?" Skylar asked, walking over to her friend."There's always a way." Nya stated with a huge smile.

The group made there way, quietly, to the top of the sub power station, and were doing their best to not get caught or seen. Jay still felt dizzy and now a little nauseous, his stomach dropped everytime a lightning bolt struck.

"Hey since you guys are from the future, why don't you tell us how to do this." The young blue ninja hissed to Cole, who was leaning up against a wall, still holding Kai in his arms. Cole shook his head," It doesn't work like that, you guys have to do this, we are just here to stop someone, but everything else must continue, the way it originally happened."

He watched the others finally start moving towards the door, but he kept his eye on the sick looking man, Jay."Change anything, change everything...you know this." The master of earth started to follow his friends, young Jay followed.

They all snuck in and started pressing random buttons, hoping to shut down the power.

Jay felt his head spinning, he felt even worse than when he was outside. He leaned up against a back wall, chest heaving, he gasped for air as if he was drowning. He clentched his fists and frantically looked around, trying to note his surroundings. The blood in his veins was moving faster, his knuckles were nearly white.

Finally he forced himself to step forward and grab a hold of a railing. He knew he had to call for someone, being that he was on the complete other side of the control room, no one was paying attention to him. Jay opened his mouth, but nothing came out, sweat was dripping down his face and back. He tried once more, the only thing that came out was a weird squeak which made him hoping no one heard that.

Both of his legs were so close to giving out, so he tried again and actually got something out."CO-COLE!" Jay shrieked, everyone turned just in time to see him collapse.

"JAY!" Cole shouted, dropping Kai gently before running to his fallen friend. Both calls of fear were heard from the outside nindroids, and they started to rush in.

Lloyd hummed a tune while sitting in the seat of their vehicle. He quietly watched his past spec drink the water from the small stream they had come across. He kept glancing back over the horizon, from what he remembered this was a live or die situation here soon.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Garmadon asked, obviously noticing Lloyd's behavior.

The green ninja was thrown from his thoughts,"Doing what?" He brushed hair out if his face.

"Looking over there."Garmadon pointed to the horizon. Lloyd looked out and gulped, it was time to run."We need to leave. now!" He shouted, younger Lloyd noticed and took off towards the car.

"Why didnt you tell us this happened?" Garmadon hissed as he tried to start their vehicle. Lloyd moved over for his past self to get in." Because I cant let anything change!" He shouted kicking a black box to started the vehicle, even though that's not how it started last time.

The mechanical dragon roared in fury as it raced after them. Things were mainly the same except, two others were on the dragon instead of another place. Cryptor smiled as the dragon got closer, he prepared himself to jump down along with his leader. Zen stared at the vehicle like a hawk.

He refused to let anyone get away from him this time."You better be right Zen, or else." Cryptor growled as he looked back at the two teens."Dont even try to escape, you would get very far." The nindroid general said.

"Don't worry, the overlord wouldn't trust me if I was wrong." Zen said, his eyes glowing a deep purple instead of his normal hazel color.

The mechanical dragon sped up and was barely over the rear end of the vehicle."Now!" Zen shouted as he leaped down, landing perfectly on the rear. Cryptor landed next tk him and gave a hand signal to the dragon.

"There on the car!" Young Lloyd shouted, unblocking himself. His future self stopped him,"You're more important...this isnt supposed to happen." Lloyd hissed as he climbed to the back of the vehicle.

Him and Zen had a stare down, the wind made both claw at whatever they could get ahold of, so they wouldn't fall off.

" Zen...come home. Your mother misses you. Whatever Python did to you, we can help." Lloyd finally said.

Zen gave a smirk," I am who I am, can't change it." The blonde closed his eyes, relaxing himself, he doesn't wanna fight Zen."If you won't come willingly, I'll drag you home." The green ninja's emerald eyes shot open and he lunged at Zen, both tumbling painfully onto the side of the dirt road.

"Lloyd!" The faint sound of people yelling could be heard as the car and dragon raced away.

"You're coming home." Lloyd groaned in pain as he pushed himself on his hands and knees. His chest started to hurt once more and a large cut was now oozing blood on his head. He looked up and saw Zen bending over with his hands on his knees. His shirt was torn and had several cuts.

"I'm..n-not coming back." Zen stood up straight and stared daggers in Lloyd's direction."Never!" With all of his might, Zen shot high voltage bolts at Lloyd.

The master of energy gave a horrifying screech of pain, the lightning stung him in every place on his body."No one will stop me!" He stopped and watched as Lloyd collapsed on his stomach. He was still breathing when Zen approached him.

Zen bent down and grabbed Lloyd's left ear and said,

"Nobody can stop me."


	21. chapter 21

**Sorry for not updating, I got mad because I had a chapter ready to post, but my dumbass deleted it thinking I posted it**. **I also had writers block.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!!! I dont own ninjago**

 **No One's POV**

Striker shot his head up, heart thudding as he felt lightheaded. He blinked several times, trying to get his focus back.

He looked around and shreiked in horror when he focused on his left arm. It was transparent, he's fading. Everyone in the control room stopped when he screamed, and almost imeddiately most ran to him.

"He's fading!" Wu shouted, looking to Nya."We need that communication now. They are sure to be in the past, if they keep moving on, Striker will be completely gone!"

"The portal is at sixty five percent, it's large enough for the signal to get through, but I'm not receiving a signal!" Nya shouted back.

Jay woke to a loud beeping sound. His vision was blurry and his head hurt, still felt dizzy too. He looked around and saw that he was laying on a table. Jay looked around some more and noticed that he was in what looked to be Borg's office tower. It was also night out.

Over to his left, there was a small plate of food, a glass of water, a bottle of pain pills, and a note. Painfully, Jay reached over to grabbed the white note, it read,

 _Jay, we went on a little night watching mission. We are confident that you will be safe at Borg's tower. He told us that you will be fine. We are going to try and fix what we have messed up, and hopefully have everything else goes as it happened. Stay safe, we should return soon._

 _Sincerely, Cole_

The master of lightning smiled and looked at the very bottom of the paper.

 _P.S. We left the ear communication device with you, just in case we some how get a signal with the others...in the future._

He folded the note up and spotted the ear piece on the small table as well. He picked it up and placed it in his ear, turning it on.

"Good to see your awake." Startled, Jay jumped a little on surprise as Borg rolled himself over to him."Don't worry, Cole explained everything to me. I have to say, time travel is a very dangerous thing to do."

Jay raised an eyebrow,"Why is everyone so calm about people saying they've time traveled. How are you not shocked or asking me a million questions about it?"

Borg laughed,"This is Ninjago, where anything can happen. I think you should know this, considering on all the adventures you and your friends have been on."

Jay gave a slow nod as he began to think that way."True...when will they be back? We don't have much time, and I'd rather not fight the Overlord for the third time."

Borg sighed,"Here shortly, but it seems you'll have to fight him again, and your son.."

Hearing the word 'son' brought tears to Jay's eyes. He felt as if this entire thing was his fault. If only Mike/Zen wasn't taken from them, none of this would not of happened. He has tried to show him how much he cares for his son, but Zen ignores him.

Borg noticed the master lighting's sudden mood change and quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"The portal." Jay tilted his head when he said that."The portal was my design, it was meant to be powered by the realm crystal, but that was the only thing, I'm assuming, he didn't get since Cole told me Zane powered it. I designed it."

Jay looked around."Wait, what? So he stole your blueprints...What else could he have stolen?" He got deep into this thought, but was interrupted by a voice.

"I'm fine." Jay said, but Borg only gave him a confused look."What? You asked me if I was okay."

"Uhm Jay, I havent said a word." Borg stated, there it was again, this time Jay figured out what it was. He quickly placed a fingure on his ear piece.

"Hello? Nya?!" He said quickly, his heart racing.

 _Jay?! Are you alright? Where are others?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at Borg." Can you hook this up to your computer to make it louder?" Jay asked tossing him the ear piece. Borg inspected it as he wheeled himself to his large computer screens.

"Here we go." Borg said, plugging it into a USB port. Jay did his best to sit up and stand on his feet."Nya can you here us?"

 _Borg? Jay where and what time are you in?_

"Uhm the second time we fought the Overlord, right after the power was shut off, but things are a little different." Jay said, cracking his back with a loud 'pop'.

 _A little?! Seems like a lot to us! Striker is fading away, what did you do or say?_

"Uhhhh..."Was the only thing that came out of Jay's mouth. He did his best to recreate his most recent events in his head."I may have told the past me, you, and everyone else that I end up with you..." He looked down, a little guilty.

"Jay."Borg said,"You have altered the past, you and Nya now would have a stronger bond since you told the past you the future, which means Striker would never exist."

Jay froze, for once all he wants is to say something right, but still, no, his big mouth doesn't know how to shut up."Damn it!" Jay shouted."Do you have the portal running? I want to get out of this place."

 _The portal is sixty eight percent done, can now set it to your time, but we can't change where. It's completely random, it won't let us change the coord_ _inates. We_ won't be able to go to you guys until the portal is complete, which is around seven hours, unless we get a large electrical spike.

Jay ran his hands through his hair. His heart was pounding fast, and his breathing turned heavy. He moved to the closest large object, which was one of Borgs computer panels, he slowly slid down, shaking like a mad man. His breathing started to get faster, still with the large gasps for air.

"Jay!" Borg rushed to the master of lightning's side.

"No..no..no..." Jay kept shaking, it wasn't long till he felt tears rolling down his face.

 _What's going on?_

Borg looked back at his computer."I'm afraid Jay is having a panic attack, but it should be over soon." Right at that moment, there was a loud thud and Borg's office doors where opening.

"Cyrus, we have found Lloyd!" The past Cole shouted, but stopped dead in his tracks, along with everyone else.

Cole scanned his friend, who was basically curled up in a ball by now."Jay? Borg what happened to him?" He rushed over to Jay. His breathing was almost back to normal, but his shaking remained constant.

"He had a panic attack. I think it has something to do with the time travel. Does, or did, he have anything like this happen in your future time?"

Cole kneeled down, all he could see was fear in his friends watery eyes."No..."

 _Borg is he fine now, and who's talking?_

Cole shot his head up."Nya? We have contact with them now?"

Borg nodded and rolled himself over to the group of the younger ninja. He scanned Lloyd's unconscious body. He had dried blood on his forehead, pressuminbly from the gash he received while fighting Zen."He needs some space, so just stay over here." Borg rolled over to the table that Jay was laying, he told Zane, who was holding Lloyd, to place Lloyd on it.

 _Who's all there?_ "Our past selves, me, Borg, and Jay." Cole answered as he kept his eye on Jay.

 _What about my brother?_ The master of earth lowered his head in shame, but he kept his eyes on Jay. He cleared his throat to speak."He uh...he was taken..."

 _WHAT! BY WHO?_

"By the nindroids. I'm sorry." The maste rof earth truly tried his best to protect Kai, but ultimately failed. When he had dropped Kai, to run to Jay, Nindroids already had the others surrounded, it was either Kai or all of them.

In the background, you could hear Nya holding in her urges to cry. Eventually she spoke.

 _Just...Please get him back..._

"Th-thought it w-was no n-ninja left behind? N-ninja n-never q-quit." Cole and the other looked at Jay, Borg was looking over Lloyd.

"What? Jay we were out numbered, no point and loosing all of us. I'm sorry, but it's how its gotta be. Will we get Kai back, I promise." Cole assured him, but the ninja curled up in a ball only laughed. It was a small weak laugh, nothing more.

"What?"

Jay ignored him, staring down at the floor. He wasn't shaking as much, and he stopped crying.

"Hello? You just gonna ignore me now?" Cole puffed out air and crossed his arms."Fine be like that." He simply turned away.

Jay rolled his eyes while mumbling something under his breath, something he's glad Cole didn't full hear, but he heard the mumble.

"What was that?" The black haired man demanded, earning himself the spotlight and a glare from Jay. Borg quickly wheeled himself beside Cole.

"Is there an issue?"

Cole growled."Tell me what you said Jay!"

"Why does it matter?" Jay asked in a small soft voice."Doesn't matter if you knew, you'd find a way to get back at me, an excuse, something you're full of."

Cole looked suprised, considering this is coming from someone who just had a panic attack."What are you saying?"

"Cole you know what I'm saying, you are full of excuses. I mean you have super strength, how in the hell could you have not save Kai."

"Uhm...Cole please don't start anything." Borg pleaded, he'd rather be taking down the overlord, not the master of earth.

"What?! Blabber mouth over here is starting it." Cole shouted in defence.

"Excuses..." Jay muttered loud enough for him to hear."I'm not the one trying to cover up their mistake."

"I didn't make up an excuse! I didn't want to lose you again, I've lost you too many times in my life! Yet no matter how much I, your best friend, care for you, you just push me away!"

Jay ajusted his position to face him."That's because I have never needed you!"

"But your daughter did!" Jay was taken back by this, a sharp ting hit his eyes, tears were threatening to fall."She needed you when you weren't there!"

"Don't bring her into this!" Jay shouted, holding back his emotional urges.

"Alright that's enough!" The young Kai shouted walking towards Cole, along with Zane."You need to stay awah from him." Both started dragging Cole out of the room.

"This is bullshit!" Cole shouted, not even trying to get back into the room.

 _What just happened?_

"Cole started a fight with Jay, but now it's taken care of." Borg stated, returning to the unconscious man on the table.

Jay pulled his knees closer to his chest, he rested his head on them and slowly let the tears flow.

"Don't come back in until you can act your age." Kai said to Cole before shutting the doors.

"You're one to talk!" He retorted, slamming his back into a wall, and slowly slid down."A couple more hours...just couple more..."

 **Once again I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. For the panic attack part I did some research on it, I think that's what would happen, but if I'm wrong please let me know.**


	22. Back Home

Everyone in Borg tower was alseep other than Cole, past Zane, and Jay. Cole decided to stay over by the unconscious green ninja. Nya was still on the line, working with her present Borg to try and decrypt the code on where the portal was going to open.

 _It's eighty five percent done._

Cole grumbled from hearing those words. He felt tired and sick, but all he wanted to do was go home. He stared out into the window, where the night sky was shimmering.

"This code is very complex. Hard to get into it." Zane stated, scrolling through the code on the computer onfe again.

Borg sighed."I suppose we'll just have to wait and see where the portal will be."

Jay had gotten better, he recovered quickly from his panic attack and was now helping Borg."We need to locate Mike first, along with Blake and Lily."

Jay's mind started to drift into his memories, wondering why Zen came back to this exact time and place.

 _The portal could spawn anywhere in Ninjago. The only way to speed up the portal process is to use a large amount of electricity, but... The whole city would be in a blackout for several days..._

"I don't think you have a choice." Borg stated."You need to do it before too much of your future changes from this interaction."

Cole stood up and slowly made his way to the computers."I think it's the best idea we have. I say we do it."

 _Okay, our power cords are already hooked up. Taking all power and forcing it into the portal...in three_

Jay's heart pounded as he started to figure out the unknown mystery on why this place and time."If we open the portal.." He trailed off.

 _Two...one...giving all the power to the portal._

"Wait Nya! NO!" Jay shouted in a frantic panic, he quickly watched as the portal percentage bump all the way up to 100."No!"

"Jay calm down. Why are you freaking out?" Cole asked in unision to Zane."Don't you want to go home?"

Jay growled."Zen came to this exact place and time for a reason." He looked back an forth between Borg, Cole, and Zane.

"So?" Cole said.

"So?! The Overlord! Zen wants to bring him to our time!" Jay started to walk over to Lloyd."He only wanted Blake and Lily so we'd come through the portal, he is going to leave us here."

"We need to find that portal!" Cole shouted.

 _Fortunately for you guys, Borg here, has managed to decrypt the code and...it's on the very top of Borg Industries._

Jay looked up at the ceiling, and back at the trio by the computers."Shhh!" He hushed with a finger to his mouth.

The slight and growing sound of foot running feet could be heard throughout the building."We need to wake everyone up and get to that portal!" Cole was already on it, waking everyone up and made his way back to Lloyd.

"What's going on?" The young brown haired maled asked.

"They're here!" Borg shouted, pointing to the security monitors."Quickly, to the rooftop future ninja!"

Cole picked up Lloyd and followed everyone to the rooftop stairs. Right as Borg was about to turn on the security doors a loud crashing noise and glass could be hearing breaking. They all turned to the windows, broken and shattered. Nindroids and a younger looking fellow where now staring directly at them.

"Who is that?" Kai snarled, getting in a fighting stance, but Jay held him back with his hand.

"Zen." He whispered." Please, don't do this."

"I have no feelings for you. Do you think I would ever listen to you." Zen gave a hand signal and three figures where thrown forward onto the cold concrete floor, one of which was in severe condition.

"Dad!" Blake grabbed Lily by her arm, which she tried to get out of his grasp, and ran to Cole."Woah." He came to a halt when he saw a younger version of his father." Uhm...dads?"

"Dad?!" The past ninja explained.

"I told you!" Zen interrupted." I can't be stopped, I'm a god, an elemental master!" Jay had managed to pick Kai up and set him down behind him.

"You wouldn't have your power if it weren't for me!" Jay protested."You were corrupted by Pythor!"

Zen puffed out his chest." Don't you try that on me! It's your fault I was taken, and now you will pay." Zen lifted a gun and aimed it at Jay.

The blue ninja didn't hesitate to take a step forward. His hands were up, trying not to make any sudden movements."Zen, I know you're upset. I am too. We tried, I tried to save you." Tears formed in his eyes."Please. I wanna make things right."

Zen's hand lowered a little, he looked at Lily."She needed you too, and you weren't there. Your family need you the most and you weren't there!" He raised his hand fully and pulled the trigger.

Only one bullet was shot, and one person was hit.

Several screams escaped everyone's mouths, but Jay stood unharmed. He quickly caught the falling figure, who had taken the bullet for him.

In instant rush of tears came to Jay's eyes as his friend looked at him, tears in his eyes as well."I o-owed y-you." The master of fire stuttered, blood was rushing out of his wound quickly. Somehow Kai had managed to get himself off the ground high enough to take the bullet.

"N-No you didn't owe me anything!" Jay whispered. The nullet hit Kai in his lower abdomen

"Jay watched out!" Cole roared, pushing him out of the way from another bullet, it barely missed Kai. Jay looked back and rushed back to Kai, with Cole by his side.

"Go," Jay looked up at everyone."Get them through the portal." He stood up and glared at Zen

"What about you?" Zane asked.

"I'll hold off Zen." The boy shot once more and missed by a centimeter.

"Pythor is my master and soon the Overlord will be our master!" Zen shouted proudly. With that, Jay charge forward, grabbing a hold of Zen and hurled him over his shoulder, slamming him into two nindroids.

"Pythor brainwashed you!" Jay shouted, kicking the rest of the nindroids out of the windows."This isn't who you are." Jay dodged a punched and another bullet.

"You're right." Zen threw the gun across the room. His now purple eyes were glowing in the dark night."I have the power of lightning, I'm an elemental master!"

"Hurry!" Cole shouted as the last of them made it to the roof. After he slammed the door shut with his foot. He rushed to an open area and set Kai down.

The portal was forming and had a bright blue/green color.

Kai whispered as Cole touched his wound, the bleeding got worse and was rushing out fast."Don't worry." Cole took his shirt off and pushed it on Kai's wound.

A scream escaped Kai and he struggled to stay still.

"I know it hurts Kai, please just hang in there." Nya and Zane came to his side, while the others looked out. Lloyd had been set up against a large air conditioning unit.

"I h-had...to d-do it."Kai coughed up blood, which ran down the sides of his cheeks and chin. His clothes were stained a dark red color and damp from the blood.

Cole's eyes glistened with tears in the moonlight. He held his hands in place attempting to stop the blood."Fight it Kai." Cole clentched his teeth together."Fight it, don't leave me."

Nya kneeled down and helped with the pressure."We could have Zane freeze his would, but the blood would flow in other places." She stated, looking at her future brother."

Kai groaned in reponse to Cole. More blood came out of his mouth.

Cole looked back and saw that the portal was almost done."Come one Kai. Nya needs you, Skylor needs you."

 _THUD!_

Almost everyone's attention went to the rooftop exit. The door was kicked open and two males came out, fists flying. Jay hurled Zen over his should once again, slamming into thw air conditioning unit.

"Your power is weak compared to mine." Jay growled, looking around, the portal was completed. He walked over to the young teen who was badly bruised and weak.

"Never let your guard down." Zen mumbled, raising a hand and shooting a lightning bolt directly at Jay. The bolt was so strong, Jay was pushed off of the building from the force.

"JAY!" Everyone yelled in unision, except for Lloyd and Kai who had just gone unconscious. Cole rushed to the edge only to be meet the eyes of a dragon.

Jay smirked as he flew into the air, his dragon disappeared as he jumped off and landed in front of Zen."We are going home, and your coming with us."

Zen glared at him as he held onto the large metal box for support. Jay grabbed his wrist and walked to the portal."Make sure he gets through" He told Blake and Lily. Both nodded and walked though the portal, with Cole holding Kai behind them.

Jay picked up Lloyd and looked by to his past friends."Good luck, you'll need it."

"Wait!" Cole said, stepping forward."What about your future world? I'm sure something hav changed since this incident."

Jay smiled,"We have our ways." He winked and stepped through the portal. He was met by a several pairs of eyes staring at him.

Borg sighed."Thank goodness." He said as he shut down the portal and unhooked the power cords."The city energy was almost out."

Jay smiled but remembered the emergency."Kai was shot, and needs medical assistance now."

"We know, Cole is rushing him to the Bounty." Borg added as he looked at the injured teen."I'll take care of Lloyd, you take care of him."

Jay's eyes moved to Zen, who was on his knees, his head bowed down as if he was ashamed of what he did."No problem, but I already think I taught him a lesson."

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

His eyes lazily opened, his brown orbs meeting with the sunlight peaking through the blinds. He felt a little pain, throbbing mainly in his abdomen. To his left there was a table with a glass of water and a tray of freshly made breakfast. He smiled, but it hurt to.

Get well ballons and cards with flowers were on the other side of the room. His friends checked up on him frequently, as well as his parents.

A small knock was heard at the door, along with someone peaking through it."Wakey wakey Kai." The male whispered opening it fully and welcoming himself in.

Kai could clearly see that it was the former master of Earth, walking in with a bag. He seemed to be in tip top shape, except for a bandage around his forehead.

"Hey." Kai said.

Cole smiled and gave him the bag."Here are some clothes foe you during your time here. Your mother and father thought it would be better than hospital clothes."

Kai took the bag and place it beside his breakfast. He gently tried to push himself up, but stopped when he realized there was a cast of his arm."Little help please?"

Cole nodded and helped the master of fire sit himself up straight. Kai winced at Cole's grip, and the raven haired man noticed and stopped.

"Sorry." He mumbled, giving Kai his food tray."So...How are you? Feelin' better?"

"Somewhat better, but I feel like I should be asking the questions." He smirked."How long have I been in here?"

"Two weeks." Cole said as he found a comfortable spot to lean on the wall."Everyone had to rest, or is still resting. Lloyd's in here too."

"So, what happened? Did you guys get everyone back?" Kai asked slowly stuffing his face full of sausage and scrambled eggs.

"Yeah. Zen put up a tought fight, don't you remember taking a bullet for Jay, or even being taken from us?"

Kai sighed with a smile." I remember bits and pieces, I owed Jay, but I don't know where I got my strength from to get off the ground."

"Zane said it was your adrenaline, but Wu and I think it was your element giving you the strength. Either one works."

"How about the others?" Kai asked, taking a sip of water.

Cole cracked his knuckles." Lily and Jay are getting along now, in fact they are spending time together right now. Nya's fine, her foot is getting better." He laughed." Zen got a tracking device in him, to keep track of his location, and everyone else is pretty much fine."

"What about the time travel thing? Did our future change?" Kai asked with concern.

"Borg found a way to reverse that time to before we even got there, so none of that happened for them." Cole smiled and looked at the clock."Well shoot, I'd love to stay longer but duty calls. Got work to do." He opened the door." Get better hot head." Then he left.

Kai glared at him, but it soon turned into a smile and then a laugh." Don't worry." He raised the blinds and stared at thw rising sun."This will be the last time I'm ever taken down."

 **Sorry if this chapter sounds rushed, I really wanted them out of the past. Any hope y'all enjoyed!**


	23. chapter 23

Coles eyes focused on the bright city lights shimering in the dark. He and the others had decided to stay the weekend on the Bounty, it'd been a long few weeks and tough for the kids with school.

His mind raced through many thoughts of his future life, he'd kill to have a normal life, but at the same time he doesn't want one.

"Cole." A soft voice spoke from behind the man. A voice he knew all to well. A calming voice from the man to had practically raised him when he was a teen.

"Yes Master Wu?" He didn't bother to look back as Wu joined him. A slight breeze drifted through the air, brushing agianst Cole's hair.

Wu placed a hand on his shoulder."I sense you are troubled. Don't forget you have your friends and I to talk to in times of need."

Cole smiled and shook his head. Memories danced in his head just like the lights in the city down below."It's just, now that the third generation of elemental masters have been born, what now? What will happen to the second gereation of elemental masters power, ours?"

Wu straightened up and looked into the city lights, specifically at the contruction sight of Borgs Tower." Your element will always be with you, but as you go your power becomes less and less. Fortunately for you, I have ways for you all to contain a stronger powerful mind to keep your power in check."

Cole looked back and saw everyone through the gameroom window. Enjoying a game and eating popcorn, just like they used to."What if the next generations don't understand the importance of being an elemental master, and decide to use it to harm and not to help."

Wu chuckled." If we are long gone before that happens, our spirits will be here to remind them the reason they are who they are."

"What do we do when your gone?" Cole looked to the elderly man."We can't stand to be without you." He added in a small voice.

Wu turned his student face towards the sky."Just as my brother, I will always be here. In human form or spirit. I will never leave your sides." Cole's brown eyes shimmered with glistening tears.

"You all will never be forgotten. The stories of the first spinjitzu master will live on forever, just as our powers." Wu finally said before turning away."The only thing I fear is them being told wrong." With that, the old man made his way back inside to the Bounty.

"Then I guess someone has to make them never be twisted around." Cole jogged back to the Bounty and made his way to his old room. When he entered, the ravem haired man was greeted by a familiar smell.

"Ugh, forgot about those." Cole looked over at his old running and climbing shoes, they were his best shoes, which have been on his feet nearly every mission they had.

He made his way to his desk and sat down on the dusty seat. He pulled out a black book and a pencil. He had this for several years, but never used it. He flipped to the first page and started with the very beginning of their adventure...The day he first met Master Wu.

 **Okay first things first, this chapter is shorter because I'm unsure how to continue this. I'm unsure if I want to continue this with the high school life of Lily, Blake, and the others, or just end it here.**

 **I couls just end it here and start another book on their highschool life.**

 **Or my last option is the same as the second one, just have the highscholl life as a side story and have another book, ontinued from this story, based on Wu's and Cole's** **conversation.**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas I love it if you pm me or leave a review**

 **Your friend... boomletstudios**


	24. Trilogy?

I don't know why I forget to tell you all when another book is out, but I've turned this into a trilogy. For those of you who don't know, it's called **_Life As They Know It_**

It will focus on the family issues within the ninja's large family and thw highschool lives of the teens.


End file.
